Harry Potter und die Sekte der Finsternis
by Harrys dunkle Seite
Summary: Was pasiert wenn Harry erfährt das sein ganzes Leben eine Lüge war? Und was passiert wenn Dumbledore an allem Schuld ist? Doch die wichtigste Frage ist was ist die Sekte der Finsternis? Die wahrheit ist eine menge dark Harry! HP x DM
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Und die Sekte der Finsternis

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur das was nicht aus den Original Harry Potter Büchern stammt. Alles aus den Büchern gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Warning: Schimpfwörter, Gewalt und Lemon. Nicht unter 16 Freigegeben.

_Hi,_

_Das wird meine erste FF und ich bin ja so aufgeregt. Ich brauche auch noch jemand der für mich Beta lesen würde. Falls jemand Lust hat bitte bei mir melden. _

_Ich möchte dieses Kapitel Xenia Widmen ich habe sie zwar noch nie gesehen aber schon so oft mit ihr gesimst und gechattet. Sie ist meine Inspiration und immer wenn ich an sie denke kommen mir die besten Ideen._

_Also dann viel spaß und entschuldigt bitte falls es noch irgendwo Fehler gibt._

Kapitel 1 Der Erbschaftstest des Blutes

Harry Potter war wieder einmal zurück im Ligusterweg 4 und beobachtete eine Fliege an der Decke. Mit den Dursleys wollte er nicht Reden und auch wenn er gewollt hätte würden sie nicht mit ihm Reden.

Doch das war ihm Egal. Zum Lernen hatte er auch keine Lust, dazu war er zu Nervös.

Er konnte nur an den nächsten Morgen denken, denn Der-Junge-der-Lebt würde am nächsten Tag siebzehn Jahre alt werden. Das hieß für Harry er war ein Volljähriger Zauberer und er konnte dem Dursleys endgültig Aufwidersehen sagen.

Als er da so in Gedanken versunken lag klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr das Essen, das Tante Petunia ihm jeden Tag brachte, konnte es nicht sein. Es war ja erst kurz nach 11 Uhr.

Es klopfte noch einmal. Harry bat den „Gast" herein. Es war sein Onkel.

Das verwunderte Harry schon, da sein Onkel bis jetzt nur selten in seinem Zimmer war.

„Was willst du?" fuhr ihn Harry kalt an. Man konnte richtig sehen wie ihm der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trat. Erst letztes Jahr wurde seine Familie von einem gewissem Albus Dumbledore „besucht". Und dieser Zauberte hier im Haus nicht gerade wenig herum.

„Mit dir reden." Brachte er raus als er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nahm. Harry hob die Linke Augenbraue.

„Also DU willst mit mir reden? Obwohl ihr mich die ganzen Ferien gemieden habt als hätte ich die Pest?"

Vernon schluckte hörbar als er den kalten Ton hörte mit dem Harry sprach. Harry war nun nicht mehr das Kind das man mit ein paar Schlägen einschüchtern konnte.

„Harry Es geht um deinen morgigen Geburtstag." Harry warf ihn einen Blick zu der eindeutig Sarkasmus und Hass zeigten und vielleicht einen Hauch Überraschung.

Vernon Dursley sprach weiter. „Also ich fragte mich wie du dir das Morgen vorgestellt hast?"

„Wie ich mir das vorgestellt hab fragst du dich? Hm…

Ich dachte ich packe heute Abend meine Sachen und werde Morgen vom Ministerium abgeholt. Der Rest des Morgigen Tages Geht dich nen SCHEISS an! Haben wir uns verstanden? Ja! Das finde ich toll."

Vernon Dursley sog scharf die Luft ein. Noch nie hatte Jemand so mit ihm geredet. Er wollte gerade wieder den Mund aufmachen und dem Burschen die Leviten lesen da fuhr Harry ihm über den Mund.

„Es war schön mit dir zu sprechen und jetzt hätte ich gern meine ruhe." Die stimme des noch sechzehn Jährigen schwang mehr als nur Sarkasmus mit.

Vernon blickte ihn schockiert an. Erhob sich aber und wollte gerade die Türe schließen als Harry sagte.

„Und Onkelchen, eins verrate ich dir noch. Du siehst mich nicht zu Letzten mal." Das letzte flüsterte er beinahe.

Vernon schloss die Tür und wusste er würde für sechzehn Jahre Quälerei bestraft werden blass ließ er sich neben seine Frau auf dem Sofa nieder.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry sehr früh auf, draußen war es sogar noch Dunkel.

Harry blickte auf seine Armbanduhr, es war viertel nach fünf. Harrys Mitfahrgelegenheit würde erst in einer dreiviertel Stund kommen.

Harry durchsuchte derweil seinen Koffer nach seinem Zauberstab.

Als er ihn dann endlich fand sprach er einen Fluch über das Haus den hatte er in einem Buch über Schwarze Magie gesehen.

Leider konnte er nur die hälfte der Wirkung lesen da eine Seite des Buchs fehlte. Trotzdem die Wirkung gefiel ihm auch so schon sehr gut.

Der Fluch der Rache bringt die Bewohner des Hauses dazu in ihren Träumen bestimmte Ereignisse wieder zu erleben und das Nacht für Nacht.

Harry musste Lediglich sich auf ein paar Ereignisse konzentrieren und die Formel sprechen. Er dachte an die ganzen Quälereien der letzten Jahre und vor allem an die in diesen Ferien. Den die waren mit abstand die schlimmsten gewesen.

Als er die Prozedur hinter sich gebracht hatte war es viertel vor sechs der beauftragte des Ministeriums würde ihn gleich abholen.

Er ging gerade aus dem Zimmer als Dudley ihn abfing und zurück ins Zimmer schob.

„Ach du gehst Heute schon? Ich hab es erst gestern Abend erfahren, als ich rein zufällig ein Gespräch von dir und Dad mithörte. Und da dachte ich mir wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehe kann ich dich ja noch mal Ficken."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich diesmal nicht voller Angst.

Dudley hatte ihn gerade aufs bet gestoßen als Harry seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Diesmal nicht Dudley!", zischte Harry ihm entgegen, „Wen du es auch nur versuchst Fluch ich dich zusammen, dass du dir wünschst du wärst nie geboren worden."

Harry zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Dudleys Herz.

„Ach Harry das hatten wir doch schon einmal! Und du weist doch genau so gut wie Ich das du in den Ferien nicht Zaubern darfst. Das darfst du erst wenn du volljährig bist. Also Hose runter oder ich nehm dich wieder mit gewallt!"

Als Harry nichts der gleichen tat stahl sich auf Dudleys Gesicht ein diabolisches Grinsen.

„Wie du willst! Also Harry mach dich auf was gefast!"

Dudley ging langsam auf Harry zu.

Als Harry sich zu grinsen erlaubte.

„Seirum!" brüllte ihm Harry entgegen.

Es schossen schwarze Seile aus dem Boden die sich um Dudleys Arme und Beine schlangen.

„A…aber d…du d…darfst d…das do…doch gar nicht." Stammelte Dudley unter Schmerzen.

„Nein! Dudley, ich bin in der Zaubererwelt Volljährig."

„So und jetzt erstmal die nächsten Flüche.", Dudley quiekte vor angst.

„Martediem!" eine blutrote Kugel, nicht größer als der Schnatz, fliegt auf Dudley zu und verpasst ihm mehrere Schläge.

Als Harry die Kugel verschwinden lies hatte Dudley mehrere gebrochene Rippen, eine gebrochene Nase, ein blaues Auge, von den vielen verlorenen Zähnen ganz zu schweigen und unzählige Blutergüsse.

Dudley lag mittlerweile am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„So und jetzt kommt der Letzte. Kastraktus!"

Da Dudley nichts neues bemerkte blickte er ihn verwundert an.

„Und w…as war d…das?" brachte Dudley sehr undeutlich und stammelnd hervor.

Das diabolischste grinsen das Dudley je gesehen hatte stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Sagen wir es so ohne Penis wirst du niemanden mehr Vergewaltigen."

Dudleys Hand fuhr blitzschnell unter seine Hose und als er dort überhaupt nichts mehr vorfand blickte er Harry entsetzt an.

Harry nahm seinen Koffer ging aus dem Zimmer und blickte noch einmal auf seine Armbanduhr, es war jetzt 3 Minuten vor sechs.

Als Harry gerade die Tür schloss fuhr ein schwarzer wagen vor die Einfahrt des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4. Bevor Harry einstieg hob er noch den Fesselfluch von Dudley auf. Und fuhr davon.

Der Ministeriumsbeauftragte setzte ihn vor dem „Tropfendem Kessel" ab.

Der Eingang zur Winkelgasse.

Er nahm sich bei Tom dem zahnlosen Wirt ein Zimmer für die Nacht und marschierte in die Winkelgasse.

Als er sie betrat durchflutete ihn ein Sturm der Freude, endlich war er die Dursleys los. Ebenfalls konnte er Jetzt machen was er wollte da er nun Volljährig war.

Als erstes nahm Harry Kurs auf die Zaubererbank Gringotts.

Als er durch das mächtige Eichenportal schritt kam ein kleiner Kobold auf ihn zugewatschelt.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Potter. Das die Eule sie so schnell erreicht hätten wir nicht gedacht." Sprach der Kobold Harry in der unhöflichen Form der Rasse an.

Harry sah ihn nur Fragend an.

„Welche Eule? Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas von meinem Geld abheben."

Der Kobold lies sich davon aber nicht beirren und sprach weiter. „Aber wenn sie schon mal hier sind dann können sie doch sicher noch ein paar Formulare ausfüllen und ihr Erbe antreten?"

Jetzt raffte Harry gar nichts mehr. „Welches Erbe?", fragte Harry verblüfft, „Ich habe das Gold meiner Eltern bereits geerbt."

„Nun Mr. Potter das sollten wir erst einmal in meinem Büro weiter besprechen." Harry Folgte dem Kobold in das Büro.

„Also Mr. Potter da sie nun Volljährig sind können sie ihre restlichen Erben auch antreten. Sofern sie welche haben die sie antreten können."

„Sie wissen also gar nicht ob es noch andere Erbschaften gibt, aber woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Also Mr. Potter wir in Gringotts bieten einen Erbschaftstest des Blutes an. Mit ihrem Blut können wir herausfinden was sie noch Erben können aber das ist nicht ganz billig."

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Was kostet dieser Blutstest? Und wie funktioniert er?"

Der Kobold blätterte kurz in ein paar Dokumenten und wie es schien hatte er den Preis gefunden.

„Also Mr. Potter der Erbschaftstest des Blutes kostet in ihrem fall 100 Galeonen. Plus 5 Prozent des Geerbten Vermögens. Um zu erfahren was sie Erben müssen sie uns etwas ihres Blutes opfern und das geben wir in einen Trank der wiederum kommt auf ein Pergamentblatt."

Harry brauchte einige Minuten um zu überlegen doch dann entschied er sich für den Test. Der Kobold rief ein paar andere Kobolde und diese brachten eine kleine Schale, einen silbernen Dolch und ein Blatt Pergament.

Harry schnitt sich in die Fingerkuppe seines linken Daumens und lies genau fünf Tropfen seines roten Blutes in die Schale mit dem Trank tropfen. Der Trank leuchtete rot auf und der Kobold kippte ihn über das Pergament.

Harry dachte das Pergament würde sich rot verfärben. Doch es wurde nicht einmal nass. Es lag weiß und Trocken auf dem Eichentisch. Doch dann erschienen auf dem Papier in Blutroter Schrift Wörter Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er die vielen Namen sah und was er alles Erbte.

Harry nahm das Blatt Pergament und las es sich durch. Er schätzte sein Erbe an Gold auf Hunderttausende Galeonen. Ebenfalls Erbte er sieben Häuser mit Grundstück, mehrere Aktien an kleinen wie großen Unternehmen und was ihn stutzig machte eine Mitgliedschaft in der Sekte der Finsternis.

Harry blickte von dem Pergament auf und sah den Kobold fragend an.

„Ja Mr. Potter sie haben eine frage?"

„Was ist die Sekte der Finsternis?"

Der Kobold sog die Luft scharf ein.

„Sie haben nie von ihr gehört?"

Harry schüttelte den kopf. „Nein."

„Also Mr. Potter die Sekte der Finsternis ist der Legende nach ein Orden der schwarzen Magie. Niemand weis etwas Genaues über die Sekte. Nur Legenden gibt es. Aber keine Angst Mr. Potter alles was in diesen Räumen gesprochen wird bleibt unter uns. Das ist alte Gringottspolitik."

Man konnte Harry die Erleichterung ansehen.

„Also und ich habe jetzt eine Mitgliedschaft von meinem Großvater geerbt?"

„Genau so ist es Mr. Potter." Bestätigte der Kobold.

„Aber warum erbe ICH die Mitgliedschaft in der Sekte der Finsternis? Eigentlich hätten das doch meine Eltern bereits Erben müssen?"

„Das Mr. Potter kann ich ihnen erklären. Sehen sie die Sekte der Finsternis ist wie der Name schon sagt eine dunkle Gruppierung und nicht jeder will in eine Sekte für Schwarzmagier. Ebenfalls kommt auch nicht jeder in die Sekte. Erstens muss man vor dem Blutstest schon einmal starke Schwarze Magie verwendet haben."

Harry Dachte an den Morgen mit Dudley. Als war dieser fette Wackelpudding doch noch zu was gut.

„Zweitens werden potentielle Mitglieder erst einmal beobachtet. Drittens muss man erst eine Prüfung bestehen um in die Jugend der Finsternis zu kommen die für alle Mitglieder gedacht ist die noch zur Schule gehen. Ach und was noch dazu kommt nicht jeder macht den magischen Erbschaftstest."

Harry hatte verstanden.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne etwas Geld aus meinem Verlies abheben." Meinte Harry und erhob sich.

Auch der Kobold stand nun auf. „Bitte folgen sie mir."

Als Harry Potter die Bank verließ bekam auch die Sekte der Finsternis die Nachricht über ein neues potentielles Mitglied in ihren Reihen.

Sie beschlossen ihn vorerst in der Jugend der Finsternis, die sich in Hogwarts befand, aufzunehmen.

Wenn er die Prüfung bestand.

Der dort zuständige Leiter würde sich bald bei ihm melden.

Harry ging als nächstes zu Madam Malkims. Er brauchte dringend ein paar neue Roben da seine ihm etwas zu kurz waren.

Dann schlenderte er noch ein bisschen durch die Winkelgasse und blieb vor seinem Lieblingsladen stehen.

Der Laden über Quidich und Harrys blick fiel auf ein spezial Tonikum für seinen Feuerblitz das ihn schneller und wendiger machen würde.

Doch das Tonikum hatte seinen Preis es kostete stolze 50 Galeonen doch das konnte Harry bei seinem geerbten Gold jetzt eh egal sein.

Er hatte mal ungefähr ausgerechnet was er mit seinem erbe, dem Geld der Potters und Blacks so hatte. Er kam auf über Zweimillionen Galeonen. Nun konnte sich Harry kaufen was er wollte.

Als es dann dunkel wurde dachte Harry sich wenn er doch schon volljährig wird könnte er doch auch was trinken gehen und so verschwand er von der Straße in eine Kneipe. In der er sich mehr als nur einen Feuerwhisky gönnte.

Den nächsten Morgen begann Harry mit einem Aspirin anstatt seinem Morgentraining.

_Und wie fandet ihr es? Das war mein aller erstes Kapitel das ich geschrieben habe und ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß damit. Vor allem mit Dudley. Wenn es euch gefallen hat oder auch nicht oder ihr ein paar Fehler entdeckt habt schreibt mir bitte. Dem ersten Review das ich bekomme widme ich das nächste Kapitel. Ah und bevor ich es vergesse wer noch ein paar Tipps und Ideen für mich hat bitte schreibt sie mir ich möchte das die FF zum Teil aus Ideen der Leser besteht_

_Also bis dann _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Einkauf in der Nokturngasse

_Dieses Kapiel wir Ina Bauer gewidmed da sie mir das erste Review geschrieben hat ich danke dir._

_Also viel spaß mit dem Neuen Kapitel._

_Harys dunkle Seite_

Als Harry seinen Kater endlich los war ging er erst einmal runter zu Tom, dem zahnlosen Wirt des tropfenden Kessels, und bestellte sich etwas zu Frühstücken.

Später wollten auch noch die Weasleys vorbeischauen, denn gestern an seinem Geburtstag hatten sie keine Zeit um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.

Molly Weasley war auf einer messe für di moderne Haushexe und Arthur Weasley musst arbeiten.

Doch Harry war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. Ob er wirklich in einen Orden der schwarzen Magie sollte, schließlich war er bis jetzt immer auf der Seite des Lichts gewesen.

Aber er hatte schon lange das Bedürfnis die schwarze Magie zu studieren. Das aber hatte Dumbledore bisher verhindert. Und er war sich auch nicht mehr so sicher ob Dumbledore immer die Wahrheit sagte.

Zum bespiel über den Tod seiner Eltern. Er hatte nachgeforscht und herausgefunden das Voldemort in dieser Nacht in Japan war um ein Artefakt der schwarzen Magie zu stehlen. Aber von wem ist dann die Narbe? Und von was ist dann die Narbe? Fragen über Fragen. Aber die wichtigste Frage war was für ein Spiel treibt Dumbledore eigentlich mit ihm?

Als Harry mit dem Frühstück fertig war erhob er sich und marschierte in die Nokturngasse. Ron und die anderen würden erst am Nachmittag kommen.

Als Harry durch die Gasse lief machte ihm der Abschaum rasch platz als hätten sie vor Harry als angst. Das war aber kein Wunder er war schließlich Voldemorts größter Feind.

Harry lief geradewegs auf ein ihm wohlbekanntes Geschäft zu, das Geschäft in das er bei seiner ersten Reise mit Flohpulver hineingeraten war. (A/N: Ich hab den Namen vergessen wenn jemand weis wie der noch mal hieß schreibt es mir bitte.)

Als er drinnen war erblickte er gleich den schmierig aussehenden Verkäufer. Als der Harry sah blickte er sich verängstigt um.

„M…Mister Po…Potter welch eine ehre sie hier zu sehen." Stammelte der Verkäufer.

„Ganz ruhig ich möchte nur ein paar Bücher kaufen." Sagte Harry lässig. Der Verkäufer wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt fing sich aber sogleich wieder.

„Sie wollen in der Nokturngasse einkaufen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja, haben sie etwas dagegen?", fragte Harry ruppig. Er hatte den Kater vom Morgen noch nicht ganz vertreiben können.

„N… natürlich nicht." Sagte der Verkäufer verängstigt. „Was haben sie sich den vorgestellt Mister Potter?" fragte er nun im typischen Verkäufer ton.

„Ich dachte da an etwas über dunkle Flüche, Animagie. Ah genau, ein Buch über Tränke und Gifte währe auch nicht schlecht." Das letzte war ihm gerade eingefallen als er eine Phiole mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit sah.

„Mister Potter sie denken doch nicht dass ich solche verbotenen Bücher führe?"

„Nein.? Ach Stimmt ja.", beantwortete er die frage doch in jeder silbe schwang reiner Sarkasmus mit. „So was verkauft man ja nicht in der Nokturngasse."

„Ja. Ja. Ist ja gut sie haben gewonnen. Sie bekommen ihre Bücher."

Als Harry die Bücher hatte fragte ihn der Verkäufer ob er noch was wollte darauf sah Harry sich im Zimmer um.

Er sah den alten Sarg in dem er sich als er zwölf war versteckte, verschiedene Gifte und Tränke und Unmengen von Büchern. Harry ging die Regalreihen ab und da viel ihm ein Titel ins Auge. Der Schleier des Todes. Der Verkäufer bemerkte seinen Blick. Harry streckte gerade seine Hand nach dem Buch aus als der Verkäufer dazwischenrief.

„Nicht anfassen! Auf jedem Buch liegt ein Fluch damit nur ich es aus dem Regal nehmen kann. Sie wollen doch nicht etwa im St. Mungo landen?"

Harry zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Der Verkäufer kam herangehumpelt und nah das buch aus dem Regal. Harry überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis, bis seine Augen an einem Kapitel hängen blieben. Die Sekte der Finsternis.

Harry blätterte das Buch durch bis zu dem Kapitel. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er das Kapitel las.

_Der Schleier des Todes wurde im Jahre 1498 von der Sekte der Finsternis erbaut. Damals hieß der Schleier noch Tor der Welten. Der Schleier wurde von der Sekte der Finsternis als Tor zu ihrer Welt benutzt. Da kommt natürlich die Frage auf was ist das für eine Welt? Wie wir aus verschiedenen Erzählungen wissen ist diese Welt eine … _

„Mr. Potter entweder Kaufen sie das Buch oder legen es zurück! Wir sind schließlich keine Bücherei!" fuhr der Verkäufer ihn an.

„Ich nehm es. Und dazu bitte noch dieses Amulett."

Harry zeigte auf ein Amulett das aussah als wurde es Schwarzem Metall gemacht. Doch man konnte ebenfalls entdecken das es nur die hälfte eines Amuletts war.

„Warum ausgerechnet dieses Amulett? Kennen sie die Eigenschaften dieses Amuletts?"

„Nein die Eigenschaften kenn ich nicht es gefällt mir lediglich."

Der Verkäufer hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Also dieses Amulett teilt ihnen mit ob jemand sie Anlügt auch wenn der betroffene Oklumentik einsetzt. Falls jemand sie anlügt werden sie ein leichtes kribbeln spüren. Ebenfalls werden sie ein leichte stechen Verspüren falls etwas das sie berühren mit einem Aufspürzauber belegt ist. Und man sagt das wenn man das Gegenstück findet und beide Amulette verbindet wird das Amulett noch mächtiger."

„Ah. Dann will ich es erstrecht!"

Harry wusste wenn er mit Dumbledore reden würde währe es sicher nützlich oder wen er sich auf Erkundungstour über seine wahre Vergangenheit achte.

Als Harry alles hatte zahlte er einen Betrag von 248 Galeonen und 8 Sikel. Na für verbotene Bücher muss man schon etwas mehr zahlen! Und allein schon Das Amulett kostete 100 Galeonen.

Doch bei Harrys Unmengen an Gold in den Verliesen von Gringotts musste er sich über Geld keine Gedenken mehr machen.

Harry verstaute die Bücher in seinem Rucksack und ging gemächlich wider zurück in die Winkelgasse.

Und wieder wich der Abschaum von ihm zurück, was Harry leicht Grinsen lies.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war versteckte er die Bücher auf dem Boden seines Koffers. Das Amulett legte er sich sofort an (Natürlich so das man es nicht sah). Er wollte unnötige Fragen seiner Freunde vermeiden.

Aber ein Buch legte er nicht in den Koffer. Harry nahm sich das Buch über den Schleier des Todes und las an der stelle weiter wo er geendet hatte.

_Wie wir aus verschiedenen Erzählungen wissen ist diese Welt eine andere Dimension. Die Schattenwandler (so werden die Mitglieder der Sekte genannt) schreiten durch das Tor um in ihrer Dimension ihre Treffen abzuhalten. In dieser Dimension werden die Mitglieder die noch nicht voll ausgebildet sind auch noch zusätzlich unterrichtet. Es werden in der Sekte aber nicht nur die Weiße Magie beigebracht sonder vor allem die Schwarze Magie. Um wieder aus der Dimension heraus zu kommen müssen die Priester das Tor öffnen. Falls jemand durch das Tor schreiten sollte der nicht zur Sekte der Finsternis gehört wird er dort festgehalten bis ein Mitglied seine Aufnahme erbittet ihn in die reihen der Schattenwandler aufzunehmen. Wenn das niemand tut wird der betroffene getötet._

Harrys Herz schlug höher er konnte Sirius zurückholen. Er konnte seinen Paten wiederhaben.

Aber dazu musste er in die Sekte der Finsternis eintreten.

Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde eintreten.

Harry legte das Buch auch auf den Boden des Koffers und schloss diesen darauf ab.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen dann auch seine Freunde.

Hermine, Ron und der Rest der Weasleys hatten zusammengelegt um Harry ein Geschenk zu kaufen.

Harry war sehr gespannt was das Päckchen beinhalten konnte.

Erst dachte Harry er würde einen Pullover bekommen doch dafür muss man doch kein Geld zusammenlegen. Dann dachte Harry es währ ein Tarnumhang. Doch da Ron und Hermine wussten das er schon einen Hatte war das auch unmöglich am ende gab er das Raten auf und packte das Päckchen aus. Es enthielt einen schwarzen Kampfanzug. Doch kaum hatte er diesen in der Hand spürte er kleine Stiche a der Stelle wo das Amulett seine Haut berührte. Doch harry spielte jetzt den erfräuten er wollte nicht das seine Freunde ihn verdächtigten.

„Wow", das war alles was Harry zustande brachte. „Und Harry gefällt er dir.", fragte ihn Hermine Obwohl das eigentlich schon klar war, „Er schützt dich vor allen Körperverletzenden Flüchen und es können auch keine Gegenstände durch ihn durchdringen.

Und das Beste ist er macht dich nachts so gut wie Unsichtbar. Jetzt musst du nur noch deinen Kopf schützen."

Harry war Sprachlos das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. (Den Kampfanzug sowie den Aufspürzauber.) „Der muss ja ein vermögen gekostet haben."

Er bedankte sich bei allen Weasleys und Hermine und lud sie erstmal auf ein Eis ein.

Harry war überzeugt das Dumbledore den Aufspürzauber auf den Anzug gelegt hatte.

Harry spielte weiterhin den glücklichen doch innerlich brodelte er vor Wut.

Wahren seine Freunde etwa auch nur Dumbledores Komplizen? Wahren sie überhaupt seine Freunde?

Das würde sich noch früh genug rausstellen.

_Und wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Ich habe mich entschieden kleine Kapitel zu schreiben aber dafür öfter zu posten. Ich suche immer noch nach jemand der für mich Beta-Lesen würde. Ach ja wenn ihr gerade zeit habt könnt ihr doch mal eurer Meinung kundtun und Reviewen. _

_Bis dann,_

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	3. Wahrheit, Ex oder Pflicht

**Kapitel 3 Wahrheit, Ex oder Pflicht**

_Hi,_

_Da bin ich wieder ich weis das letzte Kapitel war etwas äh… Komisch, kurz und na ja. Aber das hier wir viel besser glaubt mir und das mit kurzen Kapiteln ist auch ne doofe Idee. Aber ich muss mich jetzt gerade noch mal entschuldigen. Ich habe die Spielregeln (zum grossteil) für das Spiel aus einer anderen FF. Und fühle mich daher verpflichtet zumindest ihren Namen bekannt zu geben. Es handelt sich um die Story Tat, Wahrheit oder Pflicht auf der Seite Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch trotzdem und der Autor der Story ist nicht allzu böse auf mich._

„Hey Harry was ist den los? Du wirkst so abwesend." Fragte Hermine die gerade dabei war ihren Früchteeisbecher zu essen. Was man bei Ron nicht hätte sagen können. Der verschlang seinen Eisbecher regelrecht.

„Ach ich habe gerade Nachgedacht." Meinte Harry beiläufig. Und machte sich nun ebenfalls über seinen Eisbecher her.

Während sie aßen wurde viel gelacht und gescherzt. Am Abend machte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine gingen dann auf Harrys Zimmer und sagten Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley schon einmal eine gute Nacht.

In Harrys Zimmer angekommen holte Harry erst einmal zwei Kästen Bier unter seinem Bett hervor und aus dem Schrank eine Flasche Wodka und zwei Flaschen Schnaps.

„Ähm… Harry was ist das?" fragte Ron und zeigte auf den Alkohol. „Ich dachte wir wollten heute Abend noch richtig feiern mit Alkohol und so? Ich habe eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey dabei."

Ginny sah nicht minder verwundert aus als ihr Bruder doch Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Harry wer soll das alles trinken?" fragte Hermine eine Spur ratlos.

„Also um Rons frage zu beantworten das ist Bier. Ein Muggelgetränk mit etwas Alkohol.", Harry zeigte auf die zwei Kästen, „Und das hie ist Wodka und Schnaps sie Enthalten beide sehr viel Alkohol."

Rons und Ginnys Mine hellte sich auf.

Harry gab jedem eine Flasche Bier und sie tranken erst einmal jeder eine Flasche.

Dann meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Na mir soll's recht sein." Antwortete Harry. Er durfte sich jetzt auf keinen fall verraten.

„Eine rund was?" fragten Ron und Ginny synchron.

„Ihr kennt kein Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", Ron und Ginny schüttelten die Köpfe, „Also die Spielregeln sind ganz einfach. Wir setzen uns in einem Kreis auf dem Boden und legen eine leere Flasche in die Mitte. Diese wird dann von jemandem gedreht und derjenige auf dem die spitze zeigt hat die Wahl zwischen Wahrheit und Pflicht. Bei Wahrheit dem betroffenem eine Frage gestellt die er Wahrheitsgetreu beantworten muss. Und bei Pflicht muss der Betroffene eine Aufgabe erfüllen die ihm vorgegeben wurde. Und danach ist der Betroffene dran und darf die Flasche drehen und Fragen beziehungsweise Aufgaben stellen. Soweit verstanden?"

„Das hört sich an wie Magisches Roulett." Sagte Ginny.

Jetzt war es an Hermine und Harry irritiert zu Kucken.

„Also es ist im Prinzip dasselbe nur das man nicht Flasche dreht sondern mit einem Zufallszauber belegt. Ebenfalls wenn man beim Magischem Roulett nicht die Wahrheit sagt oder eine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt verschwindet ein Kleidungsstück per Zufallsverfahren. Die Magische Zone inerhalb der Bariere verkündet dann die Wahrheit. Die Barriere kann nicht überschritten werden bis einstimmig das Spiel für beendet erklärt wurde." Klärte Ginny weiter auf.

„Und zusätzlich können wir ja noch Ex einführen. Immer wenn Ex gewählt wir muss man ein Schnapsglas Feuerwhiskey oder Schnaps auf Ex trinken. Und als Reserve haben wir noch den Wodka." Meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort.

„Doch ein Problem haben wir noch, es sind Ferien und wir dürfen nicht zaubern." Mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Nein das ist kein Problem.", sagte Ginny ganz lässig, „Ich habe mal in den Ferien mit Dad geredet und er sagt das Ministerium kann nur die Zauberstäbe Minderjähriger aufspüren, denn die sind dort registriert. Das heißt wenn wir den Zauberstab eines Erwachsenen benutzen kann uns gar nichts passieren."

„Und woher willst du einen Zauberstab eines Erwachsenen herholen?" Fragte Hermine?

„Na aus meiner Tasche.", alle sahen Ginny verwirt an, „Ich habe den Zauberstab von mir und Mum umgetauscht als ich sie umarmt hab als wir ihr eine gute Nacht wünschten."

„Also dann kann es ja losgehen." Rief Ron dazwischen.

Die vier Jugendlichen setzten sich in einen Kreis auf dem Boden, aber nicht ohne sich die Getränke parat zu stellen.

Sie legten sich eine Flasche in die Mitte und Ginny sprach den Zauber.

„Also wer möchte anfangen?", fragte Ginny in die Runde, „Niemand? Okay dann fang ich eben an."

„Jura" sagte Ginny den Zauberstab hatte sie weggesteckt. Denn da der Zauber gesprochen war brauchte man ihn nicht mehr.

Während die Flasche in der Mitte sich drehte teilte Harry an jeden noch eine Flasche Bier aus. Jetzt war er doch froh das Ginny mit dabei war.

**Flash Back**

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny saßen in einem Zugabteil des Hogwartsexpres. Harry, Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich über die Geburtstagsparty für Harry.

Die drei dachten Ginny war schon eingeschlafen.

„Also Harry da du 17 wirst können wir doch so ne richtige Sauferei machen, oder?" fragte Ron die beiden anderen.

„Ja das ist eine gute Idee. Also wir teilen das auf. Hermine du überlegst dir etwas das wir machen könnten nur Saufen wird auf Dauer öde. Ron und ich besorgen was zum hinter kippen." Meinte Harry.

„Hm… ich weis nicht so recht." Das war natürlich Hermine.

„Ach komm schon Hermine das wird witzig und Harry wird schließlich nur einmal 17." Warf Ron ein.

„Ja Okay ich mach mit."

„So Harry und wie wäre es mit ein paar Mädels extra?" Ron hob abwartend die linke Augenbraue.

„Nein! Nur wir drei und sonst Niemand!" beschloss Harry.

Ginny regte sich in ihrer Ecke.

„Ich glaube sie wacht gleich auf. Also alles so wie wir es besprochen haben. Und kein Wort zu Ginny. Meine kleine Schwester ist noch zu Jung!"

„Ist sie Nicht!" kam es von Ginny.

„Du bist Wach?" kam es von den Drei synchron.

„Ja, bin ich und wenn ich bei eurer Party nicht mitmachen darf, sag ich es Mum!" Drohte Ginny.

„Wenn es sein muss dann mach halt mit." Beugte sich Ron, da er wusste die kleine rothaarige würde ernst machen.

**Flash Back ende**

Die Flasche wurde immer langsamer und blieb auf Hermine gerichtet stehen.

„Ich nehme Wahrheit." Rasch trank sie noch einen Schluck Bier.

„Hm… Ah jetzt hab ich was.", kam es von Ginny, „Hermine, wen von den beiden Jungs her findest du Attraktiver?"

Hermine musterte Harry und Ron und kam nach langen überlegen zu einem Entschluss. „Ich finde Harry Attraktiver. Er hat mehr Muskeln als Ron. Und ist alles in allem einfach besser in Form als Ron." Leichte röte stieg der Braunhaarigen ins Gesicht.

„Also du bist Hermine."

„Jura"

Die Flasche begann sich zu drehen und zeigte am ende auf Harry.

„Also ich nehmen Ex."

Harry schenkte sich ein Glas mit der feuerroten Flüssigkeit ein und lehrte es in einem zug. Jetzt wusste er warum das zeug Feuerwhiskey hieß.

Die anderen mussten bei Harrys Anblick lauthals loslachen. Kaum hatte Harry einen Schluck genommen wurde sein Kopf knallrot.

Harry lies nach kurzem verschnaufen die Flasche drehen die daraufhin auf Ginny zeigte.

„So Ginny was nimmst du?" Fragte Harry.

„Hm… Hermine hatte Wahrheit genommen du Ex, dann nehme ich Pflicht."

„Las mich überlegen. Ah jetzt hab ich ne Teuflisch gute Idee.", Harry gönnte sich eine kleine Pause um die Spannung zu erhöhen, „Du gibst Ron eine halbe Minute lang einen Zungenkuss."

„Harry spinnst du?" Schnauzte Ron den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Bei Harry machte sich wohl schon der Alkohol bemerkbar, dachte Ron. Womit er gar nicht so falsch lag.

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Also los Ron oder willst du das deine Schwester ein Kleidungsstück verliert?" Kam es darauf von Harry zurück.

„Und ich? Werde ich auch mal gefragt?", die Rothaarige sah angewidert aus, „Ich werde diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllen!"

„Okay wie du willst."

Ginny leuchtete darauf kurz rot auf doch man konnte keine Veränderung bemerken.

„Äh… Ginny hat der Zauber etwa nicht richtig funktioniert?" Fragte Harry irritiert.

Ginny wurde leit rosa im Gesicht. „Doch er hat funktioniert. Nur ihr seht es nicht."

Jetzt leuchtete auch außerhalb der Barriere das gleiche rote Licht auf und ein schwarzer BH erschien an der stelle.

„Harry könnte ich bitte noch ein Bier haben?" fragte Ginny.

„Du kippst die ja weg wie Wasser. Das ist jetzt schon deine sechste Flasche."

Harry gab der jüngsten Gryffindor ihr Bier.

„Ach, wenn du gerade dabei bist ich nehm auch eins." Kam es darauf von Hermine.

Die war aber auch nicht viel schlechter wie Ginny. Sie hatte auch schon fünf Bier intus. Doch Ron und Harry lagen an der Spitze Ron hatte schon neun Bier getrunken da er bis jetzt noch nicht dran war. Und Harry knapp dahinter mit acht Bier und einem Feuerwhiskey. Langsam machte sich der Alkohol bei den Jugendlichen bemerkbar.

„So Ginny du bist."

Ginny lies die Flasche drehen und Ron wurde wieder verschont, doch stattdessen war Hermine an der Reihe.

„Ich nehme Ex!"

Hermine schenkte sich ebenfalls den Feuerwhiskey ein und setzte das Glas an, doch keine Sekunde später prustete sie schon den ganzen Whiskey wieder aus. Kurz darauf wurde Hermine in das gleich Licht wie Harry getaucht wie Ginny kurz vor ihr.

Als das Licht wieder nachließ saß Hermine den beiden Jungs (die beide ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht hatten) ohne Oberteil gegenüber. Und die beiden Jungs gafften ihr geradewegs auf die, nur noch von einem roten BH verdeckte, Brust.

„Hey! Könntet ihr bitte wo anders hinstarren!" schnauzte eine knallrote Hermine die beiden Jungs an. Diese hoben darauf ihre Blicke wieder.

„Das zeug ist aber mehr als Unfair! So scharf wie das Gesöff ist. Also darum Feuerwhiskey." Schmollte Hermine.

Hermine drehte und erwischte Ginny. Ron hatte Heute aber ein Glück. Aber dafür hatte er schon am meisten Gesoffen und war alles andere als Nüchtern. Was mittlerweile wohl keiner mehr war.

„Okay diesmal nehme ich Wahrheit!"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Also Ginny. In wen bist du verliebt?"

Ginny wurde fast so rot wie ihr Haar.

„I…ich b…bi…bin in H…h…har…harry verliebt." Stammelte das Mädchen.

Harry machte große Augen. Und wurde ebenfalls rot.

„Ah… Na Harry." Fragte ihn Hermine. Harry wurde noch roter als Ginny wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Ginny drehte und endlich hatte sie Ron erwischt.

„Na Bruderherz. Was nimmst du?"

„Alscho isch nehme sischer nich Pflischt. Darum nehm isch Wahrheit." Lallte der stark betrunkene Ron.

Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf Ginnys Gesicht. „Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn. Wie gerne würdest du mit Hermine eine Beziehung anfangen?"

Rons Antwort kam schnell. „ Isch würde gerne mit Mine zuschammen schein. Isch liebe schie doch. Darum zehn."

Hermine wurde so rot wie Ginny und Harry vor ihr. (Na was haben wir den da? Zwei verliebte Pärchen.)

Während Ron die Flasche zu drehen bracht, ging von Harrys neuem Amulett eine Welle der Kälte aus. Mit einem Schlag war Harry wieder Nüchtern. Der Verkäufer wusste wohl doch nicht alles über das Amulett. Die drei andern waren immer noch Sturz betrunken und Harry hatte eine Idee. Mit seinem Amulett würde er auf jeden Fall merken wenn seine Freunde Lügen würden. Auch wenn Dumbledore die Gedanken von Hermine, Ginny und Ron gesichert hatte gegen solche Spiele. Harry konnte sie ausfragen und die würden am nächsten Morgen nicht mal wissen was er gefragt hatte.

Die Flasche hielt bei Harry.

„Harry wie schind deine Gefühle meiner Schweschter gegenüper?" fragte ihn Ron.

Ich war zwar noch nie Verliebt aber ich würde sagen das ich sie Liebe." Sagte Harry klar, was er nur dem Amulett zu verdanken hatte.

Die beiden Mädchen Kicherten. Harry warf mal einen Blick auf die Kästen Bier. Ron, Ginny Hermine und Harry hatten es doch wirklich geschafft die Bierkästen leer zu bekommen, wobei der größte Haufen Flaschen neben Ron lag.

Harry drehte und er erwischte Ron. „Wahrheit!" sagte der kurz angebunden. Was wohl daran lag das ganze Sätze langsam schwer wurden.

„Ron ich möchte wissen ob du wirklich mein Freund bist oder ob Dumbledore es so will?"

„Harry. Natürlich bin isch dein Freund." Gab der Rothaarige zurück.

Doch Harry spürte sogleich ein Kribbeln und wusste das Ron sein bester Freund war.

Ron drehte nun die Flasche ohne die spur von Gekränktheit die er im Nüchternen Stadium hätte.

Die Flasche erwählte nun Ginny.

„Ich nehm auch Wahrheit." Sagte Ginny langsam und man merkte sofort das sie sich ganzschön ansträngen musste.

„Mir fälld nisch ei habd ihr no wasch?" Fragte Ron sturzbesoffen in die Runde.

„Ja ich hab noch was.", meldete sich Harry das war seine Chance, „Darf ich sie fragen?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und kippte dann nach hinten weg.

„Also Ginny ich möchte wissen ob du wirklich einer meiner Freunde bist oder ob nur Dumbledore es so will?"

„Harry ich will wirklich dein Freund sein und mehr noch." Kam es langsam von Ginny das sprechen fiel ihr immer schwerer.

Harry erwartete ein Kribbeln doch es kam nichts. Ginny sagte die Wahrheit.

Ginny drehte und erwischte Hermine.

„Ex!" kam es ruppig und kurz von Hermine.

Hermine schenkte sich diesmal ein Glas Wodka ein und leerte das dann auch in einem zug.

Sie drehte und erwischte Ron.

„Hey Ron du bist!" schnauzte ihn Hermine an.

Ron fuhr erschrocken hoch und Entschied sich ebenfalls für „Ex" aber anstatt sich ein Glas zu nehmen setzte er die Feuerwhiskeyflasche an und trank den Rest aus. Harry fragte sich wie Ron das machte der Inhalt der Flasche hätte locker noch für sieben Gläser gereicht. Dann kippte Ron nach hinten weg und war KO. Er hatte sich KO gesoffen.

„Ich dreh für Ron." Kam es von Harry.

Bitte las es Hermine sein. Bitte dachte Harry immer wieder und die Flasche blieb auf Hermine gerichtet stehen.

„Hermine es ist nichts mehr zu Trinken da. Ron hatte den Whiskey leer gemacht und du den ganzen Wodka verschüttet." Die Schnapsflasche versteckte er hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ja! Okay!" Maulte sie.

„Also die gleiche frage wie an Ron auch an dich."

„Harry ich bin echt einer deiner Freunde aus freien Willen!" Fuhr sie ihn ruppig an. Was aber auf den Alkohol zurück zu führen war.

Und wieder Kribbelte sein Amulett. Also nur Ginny war ehrlich zu ihm ansonsten niemand.

Danach beendeten sie das Spiel und Harry nahm Ginny den Zauberstab ab. Und holte ein Buch aus dem Koffer.

Er Blätterte die seiten durch und Richtete Molly Weasleys Zauberstab auf Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Stellen in denen er sie nach der Freundschaft zu ihm befragt hatte.

„Martus Retures!"

Ihre Auge wurden kurz glasig und dann wieder normal sie konnten sich nicht mehr an die Frage mit der Freundschaft erinnern.

„Narintula!" Harry hatte Mollys Zauberstab immer noch auf die drei Betrunkenen gerichtet.

Über jeden der drei Köpfe stieg ein dünner Nebel auf. Der Alkohol verdampfte aus ihrem Körper. Sie waren wieder Nüchtern.

Harrys und Ginnys Augen trafen sich und beide verloren sich in den Augen des anderen.

„Hey ihr beiden.", weckte sie Ron aus der Trance, „Ich denke wir sollten langsam ins Bett."

Ginny kam an Harrys Seite und flüsterte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. „Harry. Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

Harry schluckte. „Wenn du willst?"

„Ja." Säuselte sie ihm weiterhin ins Ohr.

„Ich denke wir gehen dann mal ins Bett! Los Ron Abmarsch."

Die beiden verließen das Zimmer und Harry und Ginny waren alleine. Harry ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen und kam dann in Boxershorts und Shirt zurück. Ginny lag bereits im Bett und wartete auf ihn.

Sie schlug die Decke beiseite und er Legte sich ebenfalls auf das Doppelbett. Harry legte sich zu ihr und deckte sich zu.

Ginny kuschelte sich langsam an Harry ran. Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf Ginnys Top am Boden und ihm wurde wieder bewusst das Ginny keinen BH mehr hatte.

Ginny rollte sich nun auf Harry aber dieser schob sie wieder weg. Doch ihr Anblick war einfach wunderschön dachte sich Harry.

Ginny war kein Kind mehr sie war mittlerweile eine Junge Frau geworden. Ihre Haut war Nahtlos gebräunt. Und ein verführerisches Lächeln durchzog ihr schönes Gesicht. Aber Harry schob sie trotzdem wieder weg.

„Ich möchte erst einmal wissen wie stark unsere Gefühle für einander sind, bevor wir miteinander Schlafen." Antwortete er auf ihr verschrecktes Gesicht.

Ginny kuschelte sich wieder an Harry heran und der gab ihr noch ein Kuss auf ihr Haupt und beide schliefen dann aneinander Gekuschelt ein.

_Ich weiß ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich Harry und Ginny zusammen kommen lasse doch jetzt mal ganz Ehrlich. Harry hatte noch nie eine Freundin bzw. einen Partner und gleich beim ersten mal den oder die richtige/n zu finden ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und falls noch irgendetwas unklar ist bitte sagt es mir in einem Review. _

_Also bis dann,_

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	4. Wahrheit

**Wahrheiten**

_Hi Leute, ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel das ich so unregelmäßig Hochlade aber ich hab halt kein Internet. Darum dauert es bei mir mal lang und manchmal geht es sehr schnell. _

_Um einige erschreckte Reviews zu beantworten. Harry bleibt nicht lange mit Ginny zusammen. Ich mag das paring auch nicht so. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und das sagt man mir am besten in einem Review ;-) (Von denen wird man ja süchtig). _

_Viel Spaß _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

Harry wachte am Morgen als erstes auf und blickte auf das zarte Geschöpf neben ihm. Dann sah er zu seinem schwarzen Amulett das er auf das Nachtschränkchen gelegt hatte irgendwie war es wunderschön. Als er sich regte wachte sie auf und lächelte ihren Harry verträumt an.

„Guten Morgen, kleine." Sagte Harry und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Guten Morgen, großer." Erwiderte sie darauf.

Harry sah auf die Wanduhr und sah das es schon halb zehn war.

„Und was wollen wir heute machen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ich werde erst einmal duschen." Mit diesen Worten schlug Ginny die Decke weg und stand auf.

Harry wurde sofort rot doch Ginny schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Doch während sie lief erstarrte sie. Plötzlich blickte an sich runter und wurde noch roter wie Harry. Sie hatte vergessen das ihr BH am Abend davor ja verschwunden ist. Sie sah Harry an und der wiederum starrte sie knallrot an. Ginny nahm einen Satz und verschwand im Bad.

Harry sah immer noch Ginnys wohlgeformte Rundungen vor sich als er Rons und Hermines stimme aus dem Zimmer neben an vernahm. Doch sie wahren zu leise um sie zu verstehen. Harry erinnerte sich an einen Zauberspruch aus einem seiner Bücher.

Er ging zu seinem Koffer und zog das Buch hervor.

Als er den Zauber gefunden hatte zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Wand hinter der Ron und Hermine sich unterhielten.

„Acura Magico." Harrys Abhörzauber wirkte sofort und er hörte Ron und Hermine als würden sie im selben stehen.

„… mit meine Schwester zusammen!", zeterte Ron, „Dumbledore muss uns jetzt aber eine Gehaltserhöhung geben damit wir noch länger die Freunde unseres Möchtegern Helden spielen! Ich sagte ihm von Anfang an er sollte auch Ginny bezahlen oder ihr zumindest was erzählen. Aber nein. ,Sie wird schon nichts von Harry wollen. Und wenn der aufgeblasene Bengel wird sie eh nicht wollen. Und da haben wir den Salat." Endete Ron.

„Ich kann es auch kaum noch aushallten mit dem arroganten Arsch ,befreundet zu sein. Wie schafft Molly das nur? Man könnte glauben sie währe seine Mutter. Wenn man sie nicht hören würde wenn sie über Harry spricht wenn er nicht da ist."

Harry hob den Zauber auf also so mache das Dumbledore er bezahlte seine ´Freunde´. Langsam packte Harry blanke Wut.

Er war gerade dabei sich zu beruhigen als zwei Arme sich von hinten um seinen Oberkörper schlangen.

„ Ginny würdest du mich jemals hintergehen?" fragte Harry die junge Gryffindor.

Die sah ihn verblüfft an doch an seinem Gesicht und an seiner Stimme bemerkte sie das er es Ernst meinte.

„Niemals Harry. Ich liebe dich schon seit dem ich in der dritten Klasse war, das davor war lediglich Bewunderung. Als du mit Cho zusammen warst hätte ich sie Umbringen können, doch ich wollte das DU glücklich bist." Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren weg nach unten.

Harry glaubte ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das ist schön zu hören. Aber was würdest du tun wenn Ron und Hermine nicht mehr meine Freunde sind für wen würdest du dich entscheiden. Deine Familie und deine Freunde oder mich?"

Ginny blickte ihn nur noch verwirrter an. „Ginny ich würde dich das nicht fragen wenn es nicht Wichtig wäre."

„Ich… Ich… Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe dich aber ich liebe auch meine Familie! Und was sollen diese komischen Fragen? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein Ginny es ist nichts passiert. Ich wollte nur wissen wie sehr du mich liebst."

„Ich liebe dich über alles Harry." (Ich hoffe das war nicht zu kitschig. Lol)

Als Harry sich dann auch geduscht war und sein Amulett wieder angelegt hatte, gingen er und Ginny runter um etwas zu Frühstücken. Harry hatte die Zeit unter der Dusche damit verbracht seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Seine ehemaligen ,Freunde´ durften nicht merken das er ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen war.

„Guten Morgen zusammen." Tönte er deshalb gespielt fröhlich als er die gestammten Weasleys am Essenstisch vorfand. Doch die erwiderten seinen Gruß nicht sondern starten das Paar entsetzt an. Harrys Augen folgten ihrem Blick.

Keiner am Tisch konnte glauben was sie da sahen, außer Ron und Hermine natürlich doch die wussten nicht wie sie es den anderen beibringen sollten. Harry und Ginny kamen Hand in Hand die Treppe herunter geschritten. Wie sollten sie das nur Dumbledore beibringen?

Als sie sich halbwegs wieder Gefangen hatten erwiderten sie seinen Gruß und Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu den anderen.

------------

Das ende der Ferien kam schneller als erwartet und schon standen sie wieder am Gleis 9 dreiviertel.

„Also bis dann Mum, Dad ich werde euch vermissen." Verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihren Eltern. Harry verabschiedete sich auch von Molly und Arthur Weasley. Nur wusste er als er das er sie so schnell nicht mehr wieder sehen wollte.

Hermine und Ron mussten in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, versicherten aber das sie bald wieder da sein würden.

Harry und Ginny fanden schließlich ein leeres Abteil. Als sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten setzten sich Harry und Ginny und spielten ein paar Runden Snape explodiert, bis Draco Malfoy das Abteil betrat.

„Müsstest du nicht bei den Vertrauensschülern sein?" Fragte Harry ruppig.

„Nein! Ich habe das Amt an Blaise abgegeben. Und was geht dich das eigentlich an, Narbengesicht?"

„Ich dachte schon du wärst geflogen. Aber der alte Narr ist ja doch zu blöd um zu schnallen das du dein Amt missbraucht hast." Als Harry das gesagt hatte blickten ihn alle an, außer Crabe und Goyle die hatten es wohl nicht richtig geschnallt. „Ich meine… Äh… Was willst du Malfoy?" versuchte Harry abzulenken.

„Alle Abteile sind voll und der Schulsprecher hat mir, sozusagen, befohlen mich hierher zu setzen. Also macht Platz."

„Ne Malfoy. Da sitzen Ron und Hermine!" Meldete sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort.

„Der Schulsprecher hat ebenfalls gesagt das alle Vertrauensschüler in ihrem Abteil bleiben sollen, außer zur Kontrolle der Gänge. Folglich werden Wieselkönig und das Schlamblut nicht kommen"

Harry spürte nicht wie die ganzen Jahre zuvor Verachtung gegen diese Worte, ganz im Gegenteil, er gab Malfoy innerlich sogar Recht. Aber das würde er ihm niemals sagen.

Malfoy und seine Leibwächter kamen nun in ihr Abtei und verstauten ihre Koffer.

Malfoy war etwas verwundert das Harry ihn nicht gleich wieder anschrie wie die Jahre davor. Er saß nur da und war in Gedanken versunken.

-----------

Es war bereits dunkel als Hermine bei ihnen vorbei schaute.

„Hi Ginny. Hi Harry. Wie war den die Zugfahr…", dann fiel ihr blick auf Malfoy, „Was willst du den hier?" Fragte sie ihn angewidert.

„Ich lese! Wie du sehn kannst!" Kam dann auch die pampige Antwort.

„Das sehe ich auch! Ich meine warum musst du ausgerechnet in diesem Abteil sitzen." Hermine hörte sich so an als würde sie von etwas reden das so ekelhaft war das man es nicht anfassen wollte Nichteinmahl im selben Abteil sein wollte.

„Der Schulsprecher hatte es uns befohlen! Und jetzt las uns in Ruhe! Dein Gestank bringt mich fast dazu mich zu Übergeben! Jetzt geh du Wertloses Schlamblut!"

Hermine zog in blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoys Brust. Doch Draco war aufgestanden und hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Dieses Jahr lasse ich dir nicht einfach alles durchgehen was du sagst und tust. Ich bin nämlich ein Mitglied der Mediatoren und habe die Berechtigung zu tun was ich will um Streithähne zur Ruhe zu bringen. Also gute Nacht Malfoy. Extaturamus."

_Und das war es schon wieder ich weiß es ist viel zu kurz, aber ihr wolltet doch sicher wieder mal ein neues Kapitel? Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller das verspreche ich euch._

_Also bis dann,_

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	5. Der sprechende Hut

**Der Sprechende Hut**

_So endlich hab ich es geschafft das Kapitel fertig zu bekommen war aber nicht meine Schuld. Der Computer musste zur Reparatur und das hat halt gedauert. Aber egal es ist vollbracht. Und vielen Dank an InaBau, die sich bereit erklärt hat für mich beta zu lesen. -knuddel-_

_Viel Spaß mit dem vollen 5 Kapitel für die die es schon gelesen haben ich habe das Gespräch Harry Hut verändert._

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

Malfoy konnte dem Fluch gerade noch ausweichen, und so traf der Fluch Ginny. Diese wollte geraden ihren Zauberstab ziehen um Hermine zu helfen. Doch schon sackte sie zusammen und schlief.

„Aber Granger, so geht man doch nicht mit einer Bettlerin um!", verhöhnte sie der Blonde, „Sondern so. Martediem Obskorum!" Der Blonde hatte seinen Stab auf Ginny gerichtet. Plötzlich war Ginnys Körper übersäht von Schnitten und Prellungen.

Jetzt war auch Harry aus seiner Starre erwacht. „Du wagst es Ginny zu verfluchen! Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Seirum! Martediem! Reduktor!" Schrie Harry. In seinen Augen konnte man den Wahnsinn sehen der in seinem Innerem tobte. Dieses wahnsinnige Glitzern in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen machte dem Blonden Angst.

Schwarze Seile schossen aus dem Boden, sie umschlangen Malfoys Arme bevor dieser überhaupt in der Lage war sich zu verteidigen. Sein Stab viel klappernd zu Boden, und Schmerzen durchfluteten seinen Körper. Nicht so stark wie die des Cruciatus-Fluchs, doch sie waren auf jeden Fall unangenehm.

Dann erschien die kleine rote Kugel, und schlug immer wieder auf Malfoy ein. Doch am schlimmsten traf ihn der harmloseste Zauber. Der Reduktor hätte ihn sicherlich aus dem Abteil geschleudert, doch die Seile hielten ihn weiterhin fest. Nun fiel Draco unter Schmerzen auf den Boden und stöhnte immer, wenn er sich bewegte, auf.

„Und Malfoy, du hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass ich, Harry Potter schwarze Magie verwenden würde, doch da hast du dich geirrt! Und das ist noch lange nicht alles was ich kann!"

Der Junge am Boden hatte genau das gedacht, was Harry gesagt hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, das Dumbledores Goldjunge schwarzmagische Flüche benutzt?

Draco blickte in Harrys Gesicht und erschrak vor Angst, als er in Harrys Augen blickte. Die Augen waren nicht mehr smaragdgrün, sondern schwarz, und rote Blitze durchzogen das schwarz. Er kannte nur einen Menschen dessen Augen sich verfärbten wenn er wütend war. Und das war der dunkle Lord persönlich.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Crucio!"

Der Blonde am Boden schrie. Er hatte das Gefühl, jede Faser seines Körpers würde brennen. Er dachte, er hätte sich an den Cruciatus-Fluch gewöhnt. Doch wie es schien war es etwas anderes, wenn nicht sein Vater ihn damit belegte, sondern Potter.

Harry lachte wie Wwahnsinnig als er sah, wie Malfoy am Boden zuckte und schrie. Er hatte es verdient! Er hatte seine Ginny verflucht, und dafür musste er büßen!

„Harry hast du wohl den Verstand verloren, ihn mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch zu belegen? Klar er hat es verdient aber trotzdem," schrie Hermine als die sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Harry hob den Fluch auf. Er wollte den Jungen ja nicht brechen. Wobei? Was hielt ihn davon ab?

„Was weißt du schon du wertloses Schlammblut! Ich verfluche ihn mit was ich will. Immer noch besser als Freundschaft zu heucheln!", der Rausch der schwarzen Magie hatte seinen Verstand blockiert, „So wie du und Ron es tun. Ihr seid nicht besser wie das bisschen Abschaum, das vor mir auf dem Boden kriecht." Er warf einen abfälligen Blick zu Malfoy.

„Was hast du da gesagt Harry? Ich soll nur Freundschaft heucheln? Harry du bist mein bester Freund!" wimmerte Hermine.

Das Amulett auf seiner Brust vibrierte, doch das nahm Harry nur am Rande wahr.

Langsam verschwand der Nebel, der sein Gehirn umgab, und er konnte wieder klar denken. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Hermine verraten, dass ich herausgefunden habe, das Dumbledore sie bezahlt? So ein verdammter Mist! Warum kann man diesen Gedächtnislöschzauber nur einmal an einer Person anwenden? Ich glaube ich habe nur eine Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass der senile Sack bemerkt, dass ich fast alles weis.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab nun auf Hermines Brust. Diese verfolgte seinen Stab mit ihren Augen. Als sie bemerkte wohin er zielte, bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. „Nein, Harry nicht," wimmerte sie.

Doch das ließ Harry kalt. „Imperio!" Der Fluch traf Hermine und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

,Du wirst nie darüber sprechen, was du heute gesehen hast! Du wirst nie darüber reden, dass ich weiß, dass du und die Weasleys keine wahren Freunde seid! Und nun geh!´ Hörte Hermine in ihrem Kopf Harrys Stimme. Sie versuchte sich kurz gegen den Fluch zu wehren. Doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Hermines Augen wurden wieder normal. Sie blickte Harry kurz verwirrt an, doch ging dann weiter.

Harry blickte zu Malfoy herunter und stellte zufrieden fest, das dieser bewusstlos war. Er ließ die Fesseln verschwinden, und trat Malfoy noch einmal in die Rippen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er hörte, wie eine Rippe zerbrach.

Nun wandte er sich an die bewusstlose Ginny. Er heilte sie, und half ihr wieder auf die Beine.

„Na mein Liebling, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ach es geht schon wieder, aber was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?"

„Er hat nur seine gerechte Strafe bekommen."

Die Rothaarige blickte ihn verwundert an,, aber fragte nicht weiter.

Dann war es endlich soweit, dass der Zug langsamer wurde. Harry und Ginny nahmen ihr Gepäck und verließen das Abteil, und den immer noch bewusstlosen Malfoy.

Auf dem Gang kamen ihnen noch Crabe und Goyle entgegen. Diese waren die ganze Zeit bei irgendwelchen Slytherins.

Harry und Ginny nahmen sich eine Kutsche mit Neville, und fuhren hoch zum Schloss.

oooooooooo

Crabe und Goyle betraten das Abteil, und fanden dort den zusammengeschlagenen Draco vor.

„Was haben die Gryffindors mit dem gemacht?" Fragte Goyle mit besorgter Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir ihm helfen!"

Crabe zog bei diesen Worten seinen Zauberstab, und sprach mehrere Heilzauber auf den bewusstlosen Prinzen von Slytherin.

Das erste was Draco spürte als er aufwachte waren Kopfschmerzen. Aber ansonsten fühlte er sich fit. Er öffnete seine Augen, und sah Crabe seinen Zauberstab wegstecken.

„Danke Leute. Wie ich Potter doch hasse! Dafür wird er bezahlen!"

„Komm Draco! Wir sind die letzten im Zug!" Crabe hielt ihm seine Hand hin, die Draco dankbar ergriff.

Als dann auch die drei Slytherins den Zug verlassen hatten, fuhr dieser auch gleich los.

oooooooooo

Harry und Ginny betraten Hand in Hand die große Halle, und gingen auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Zu Ginnys Verwunderung setzten sie sich weit entfernt von Ron und Hermine hin.

„Ob Crabe und Goyle Draco wieder wach bekommen haben?" fragte die kleine Rothaarige kichernd.

„Ach wir werden sehen," antwortete ein leicht mürrischer Harry. Wie konnte dieses Scheusal es nur wagen, seine Ginny zu verfluchen? Warum hatte er das überhaupt zugelassen? Und warum sah Draco plötzlich so verängstigt aus?

„Beschäftigt dich irgendetwas Liebling?" Drang Ginnys Stimme an sein Ohr.

„Was?... Ach, nein. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Nichts von Bedeutung!"

Ginny blickte ihn unglaubwürdig an, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Dann brachte Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler herein. Und schritt dann hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

„Ach schau, McGonagall bringt den sprechenden Hut. Bin mal gespannt, was er dieses Jahr zu sagen hat." Harry deutete zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall gerade den Hut auf einen Stuhl legte.

Einen Moment lang rührte sich der Hut nicht, doch dann öffnete sich ein Riss im Stoff und er begann zu singen.

„_Ihr denkt vielleicht ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_doch damit lange nicht genug._

_Ich bin nicht nur alt und grau,_

_sondern auch obendrein noch schlau._

_Ich bin das Wissen der Gründer vier_

_Und bin verdammt euch hier zu teilen, _

_doch werden durch diese tat nun Feinde hier verweilen?_

_Ich schicke euch auf die Häuser vier._

_Seid ihr mutig und auch kühn,_

_so kommt ihr in das Haus von Gordric Gryffindor._

_Seid ihr flink im denken und habt vor Arbeit keine scheu,_

_so lernt ihr nun im Haus von Regina Ravenclaw._

_Seid ihr treu und friedlich wie Helga Hufflepuff,_

_so lernt ihr in ihrem Haus des Wissens kraft._

_Seid ihr listig und ehrlich zu Freunden,_

_Dann werdet ihr euch am Hause von Salazar Slytherin erfreuen._

_Doch ist kein Charakter ist ohne Schatten,_

_so auch wer ich euch beide Seiten nennen._

_Man ist zwar mutig in Gryffindor,_

_doch nimmt man es mit Freunden nicht so eng._

_Fleißig ist man in Ravenclaw oh ja,_

_doch wissen ist nicht alles und das ist wohl jedem klar._

_In Hufflepuff ist man wirklich treu,_

_doch hat man vor Arbeit und Gefahr riesen Scheu._

_In Slytherin ist man wirklich…"_

Der Hut hörte plötzlich auf zu sprechen und schien plötzlich geschockt.

„Noch NIE habe ich mich GEIRRT bei der Einteilung eines Schülers. Noch nie in den über tausend Jahren. Doch nun habe ich doch einen Fehler begangen. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich gar nicht geirrt, sondern der Schüler hat sich geändert."

Die Erstklässler blickten sich plötzlich verängstigt an. Und viele in der Halle sahen sich verwirrt an, und tuschelten miteinander. Bis Professor McGonagall sich erhob und zu dem sprechenden Hut ging.

„Was ist denn los? Mit wem haben sie sich geirrt?"

„Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich mich geirrt.", der Hut klang verzweifelt, „Noch nie! Wobei er aber auch besonders schwierig war! Er hätte überall hingehen können."

„Wer ist es denn?" Fuhr McGonagall den Hut an, so dass dieser zusammenzuckte.

„Es ist Harry Potter. Harry würdest du bitte hierher kommen und mich noch einmal aufsetzen?"

In der Halle wurde es schlagartig ruhig.

Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen. Warum musste ausgerechnet er wieder die Ausnahme sein? Warum nicht Neville? Oder Ron? Nein Ron passte nach Gryffindor, genauso wie Hermine! Aber warum er? Und in welches Haus würde er jetzt kommen? Doch nicht etwa nach Slytherin? Oder Hufflepuff? Wobei Slytherin hört sich gar nicht so schlecht an. Abgesehen von ein paar Leuten. Aber nein, was waren das für Gedanken?

Harry hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er aufgestanden war und zum Lehrertisch ging. Er blickte sich um, und sah nur verwirrte Gesichter. Harry ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, und Professor McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf.

Genauso wie im ersten Jahr rutschte der Hut über seine Augen und alles wurde schwarz. Dann hörte er wieder die Stimme des Hutes an seinem Ohr.

„Also was haben wir den da? Nein ich habe mich nicht getäuscht! Du hast dich verändert! Du bist immer noch mutig, aber mittlerweile bist du auch listiger und berechnender geworden. Und was haben wir denn hier? Du hast auch eine Gier nach Macht entwickelt. Genauso wie Freundschaft mittlerweile wichtiger für dich geworden ist. Ich habe dir schon beim ersten Mal gesagt dass du nach Slytherin gehörst! Aber nein du wolltest nach Gryffindor! Da hast du zwar damals hingepasst, aber nun nicht mehr! Wenn ich ehrlich bin passt du nicht zum Haus Slytherin, du passt eher zum Gründer des Hauses. Ja, du bist Slytherin sehr ähnlich. Könnte es sein, dass du mit ihm verwandt bist?"

,Nein, ich habe erst den magischen Erbschaftstest des Blutes gemacht, und dabei war nichts von Slytherin erwähnt worden. Zum Glück, wer will schon mit so einem Scheusal wie Slytherin, und damit auch Voldemort verwandt sein?´

„Wehe du wagst es noch einmal den Namen des größten Gründer in den Dreck zu ziehen! Ich sage dir etwas, es war Salazar Slytherin der mir die Fähigkeit gab, die wahre Freundschaft zu erkennen, und er war es, der der Schule ihre eigene Magie gab. Die anderen haben sich nur gegen ihn verbündet weil er so viel mächtiger war! Er hatte die ganze Magie geschaffen, die in dem Schloss nun seit über tausend Jahren aktiv ist. Die anderen Gründer konnten nur ein Stein nach dem anderen aufeinander zaubern. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich allen Schülern die Wahrheit verraten, doch ich bin an einen Schwur gebunden der es mir nur erlaubt, mit den Verwandten der Gründer über die Wahrheit zu sprechen. Ist dir das Beweis genug, oder traust du meinen Worten nicht?"

,Aber ich habe den Test gemacht, und es wurde nichts von einem Erbe Slytherins erwähnt.´

„Dummer Junge! Das Blut der Gründer ist so stark magisch, das es mit dem Test nicht sichtbar gemacht werden kann. Darum ist das Erbe Slytherins auch schon vor Jahren verschwunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du sein Nachkomme bist! Und irgendwann wirst du es mir noch glauben! Da du dem Gründer de Hauses so ähnlich bist, schicke ich dich nach SLYTHERIN!" Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut in die Halle gerufen.

In Harrys Kopf herrschte auf einmal Stille. Das er nach Slytherin gehörte ließ er sich ja gefallen, doch mit Slytherin, und damit auch Voldemort verwandt zu sein, das war zuviel. Jetzt kam in ihm auch wieder die Frage auf, wer seine Eltern waren. Doch da war doch noch etwas. Im Erbschaftstest wurden doch eindeutig gesagt, dass er der Potter Erbe war. Aber er war sich auch sicher kein Potter zu sein. Hatte da etwa Dumbledore wieder seine Finger im Spiel? Harry fühlte sich plötzlich von allen verarscht. Sein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Lüge. Diesen Gedanken verbannte er schon seit langen aus seinem Kopf, doch jetzt konnte er ihn nicht mehr vergessen. Aber warum musste Dumbledore ihn zu den Dursleys stecken? Wobei er ihm dafür eigentlich dankbar sein sollte. Durch den ach so „freundlichen" Vernon Dursley hatte er erst entdeckt, was die schwarze Magie alles kann. Ob er sich bei Vernon persönlich „bedanken" sollte?

**Flashback**

Die Sommerferien haben erst begonnen, und schon wurde Harry wieder in seinen Schrank gesperrt. Es schien so, als wollten die Dursleys Harry noch einmal richtig quälen, bevor er sie für immer verlassen würde.

„Los rein mit dir, du Missgeburt!" Wurde Harry von seinem Onkel angebrüllt. Mit brutaler Gewalt wurde Harry Potter, der Retter der Zaubererwelt, in den Schrank geworfen.

Harry nahm das hin, er war nichts anderes gewohnt.

Es wurde dunkel um ihn herum. Harry fühlte sich mit einem Schlag allein. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Er selbst konnte sich auch nicht helfen. Denn in den Ferien durften minderjährige Zauberer nicht zaubern, und er wollte ja nicht von der Schule fliegen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es Harry zumindest vor, schlief er dann doch noch ein. Doch auch im Schlaf fand er keine Erlösung.

Harry lag immer noch in seinem Schrank. Doch plötzlich wurde die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen, und vor ihm stand Voldemort, die roten Augen schienen ihn aufzuspießen. Langsam hob der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Harrys Brust, aber Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als er sich umsah, erblickte er die Dursleys, sie hielten seine Arme und Beine fest, und starten ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Aber anders als in normalen Träumen taten ihm die Handgelenke, an denen die Dursleys sich so brutal klammerten, weh. Schlief er etwa nicht? Panik stieg in Harry auf.

Warum hassten ihn auch alle so? Was hatte er ihnen getan? Wie kam Voldemort auf den Gedanken, dass Harry sein Feind sein könnte? Wegen einer dummen Prophezeiung? Harry konnte das alles einfach nicht verstehen.

Als Harry wieder zu Voldemort schaute, war dieser nicht mehr alleine. Links neben ihm stand Draco Malfoy. Und genauso wie Voldemort hatte er seinen auf Harrys Brust gerichtet.

Nur was dann kam, verblüffte Harry doch sehr. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab nach rechts, und richtete ihn auf Voldemort. Doch dieser war so auf Harry fixiert, dass er Dracos merkwürdiges Verhalten überhaupt nicht wahr nahm. Gerade als der dunkle Lord den Todesfluch zu sprechen begann, schoss aus Dracos Stab ein roter Stupor auf Voldemort zu, dieser wurde von dem unerwarteten Fluch gegen die Wand geschleudert, die darauf erzitterte.

Schnell schoss der Blonde herum und verfluchte die Dursleys, die immer noch Harry gefangen hielten. Danach warf er dem (noch) Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab zu.

Als der dunkle Lord sich wieder aufrichtete, wurde er sogleich mit mehreren Flüchen beschossen. Doch Harry musste entsetzt feststellen, das seine weißen Zauber einfach an dem Schild, das Voldemort umgab, abprallten. Doch die schwarzen Flüche Dracos trafen den Lord ungehindert. Aber man konnte schnell erkennen, das Draco alleine keine Chance gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer ihre Zeit hatte.

Dann drang Dracos Stimme an Harrys Ohren, „Was machst du da? Hilf mir doch endlich!" Dracos Stimme klang verzweifelt. Doch was sollte er tun? Er kannte keine schwarzmagischen Flüche.

Doch dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Ein roter Strahl traf Draco in die Brust und er schlug gegen die Wand, so dass an einigen Stellen sogar der Putz abbröckelte.

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?", zischte der dunkle Lord bedrohlich, „Avada Kedavra." Ein grüner Strahl schoss auf Draco zu und traf ihn in die Brust. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich elendig. Draco hatte ihm helfen wollen, und nun war er tot!

Doch Harry hatte nicht lange Zeit zum nachdenken, denn schon drehte sich Voldemort zu ihm, und schoss denselben Fluch auch auf Harry. Er hörte wie das surren des Todes immer näher kam. Der Todesfluch traf ihn, und Harry wachte plötzlich schweißgebadet auf.

Was war das nur für ein seltsamer Traum? Und warum war das alles so verdammt real?

Harry blickte auf den kaputten Radiowecker, bei dem nur noch die Uhr funktionierte. Es war erst 4.47 Uhr. Doch einschlafen konnte er nun auch nicht mehr!

Aus einem spontanen Impuls zog Harry seine Taschenlampe hervor, und zog ein Buch über Traumdeutung heraus.

Als er das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchsuchte, wurde er fündig.

_Reale Träume und was sie bedeuten_ hieß das Kapitel. Harry schlug die Seite auf und begann zu lesen.

_Reale Träume und was sie bedeuten. _

_Entdeckt wurden die realen Träume im Jahre 1791 vom Deutschen Zauberer Alexander von Stütz (1703-1835-1842). Er war unter anderem einer der letzten Alchimisten in Deutschland. Er starb dann im Jahr 1835 am Biss eines Vampirs, und wurde 1842 von Luzifer Parcival Malfoy (1796-1863) ausgelöscht. _

Malfoy? Verwandt mit Draco Malfoy? Harry war erstaunt das die Malfoys aus Deutschland kamen, doch vielleicht hatte dieser Malfoy einfach nur von dem Vampir gehört, und wollte ihn vernichten. Warum interessierte ihn das? Von wo die Malfoys her kamen, konnte ihm doch egal sein. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und las weiter, übersprang aber den Rest über den Entdecker.

_Träume, in denen der Träumende Schmerz fühlen kann, sind die so genannten realen Träume. Diese Träume sind eigentlich Visionen, und nur sehr mächtige Zauberer und Hexen haben sie. In richtigen Visionen sieht man genau, was geschehen wird. Doch in realen Träumen wird die Zukunft verschlüsselt gezeigt. Es ist auch nicht gesagt, dass alles, was in realen Träumen gezeigt wird, real ist. Doch diese Träume sind immer auf einem bestimmten Muster aufgebaut:_

_Erstens: Es werden immer Blutsverwandte gezeigt._

Harry überlegte kurz. Blutsverwandte. Natürlich. Die Dursleys, die ihn ausliefern wollten! Harry schnaubte missachtend.

_Zweitens: Es wird jemand gezeigt, mit dem man in der Zukunft eine starke emotionale Bindung haben wird._

Wer könnte das wohl sein? Vielleicht Voldemort. Ja, Hass war auch eine Emotion. Aber ob das als emotionale Bindung gilt war fraglich.

_Drittens: Es wird ein wichtiges Geschehen in der Zukunft gezeigt, das geändert werden soll. Dieses Ereignis wird abstrakt dargestellt._

Das war ja wohl eindeutig der Kampf mit Voldemort.

_Viertens: Es wird eine Schwäche des Träumenden gezeigt. Diese Schwäche muss geändert werden, damit auch der Verlauf der Zeit geändert wird. Erkennt der Zauberer oder die Hexe die Schwäche nicht, wird sich der Verlauf der Zeit nicht ändern._

Nun musste Harry überlegen. Was für eine Schwäche wurde ihm gezeigt? Sollte er sich nicht mehr unterdrücken lassen? Ja das wäre doch gut möglich, doch was hatte das mit dem Verlauf der Zeit zu tun? Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Voldemort hatte doch sein Schild, an dem all seine weißmagischen Zauber abgeprallt sind. Jetzt war es Harry klar, seine Schwäche war, dass er sich nur auf eine Art von Zaubern konzentrierte. Er musste die schwarze Magie ebenfalls lernen, auch wenn ihm das nicht gefiel.

Harry hatte gerade das Buch weggelegt, als es heftig an seine Schranktür pochte. Er blickte noch einmal auf seinen Wecker, es war gerade mal 5:36. Wer von den Dursleys war so früh schon wach.

Wieder pochte es an Harrys Schranktür und er öffnete, was er auch sofort bereute. Kaum war die Tür offen, flog ihm eine Faust ins Gesicht. Von dem unerwarteten Schlag wurde er sofort an die andere Seite des Schranks geworfen, und fiel mit dem Gesicht in die Matratze. Benebelt blieb er liegen.

Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sich jemand auf seinen Hintern setzte.

„Was soll das? Geh runter Dudley!" Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er Dudleys erregtes Stöhnen hörte.

„Dudley! Runter!" schrie Harry seinen Vettern an.

Das brachte ihm aber nur einen weiteren Schlag von Dudley ein.

Er spürte plötzlich wie zwei fette Hände sein T-Shirt hochzogen. Harry begann sich unter Dudley zu winden, doch es brachte nichts. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

Aber einen Weg gab es für Harry noch, das alles zu überstehen. Harry begann sich zu verschließen. Zum Glück hatte er die Oklumentik doch noch gemeistert. Der Gryffindor blendete alles aus, und fiel in eine Art Trance. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Dudley immer wieder in ihn eindrang, und am Ende sich auch in ihm ergoss.

An diesem Tag kam Harry nicht mehr aus seinem Schrank, er fühlte sich so schmutzig. Doch dank der Oklumentik war es erträglich, und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis sich umzubringen.

Am Abend glitt Harry, zum Glück, in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von niemandem ,gestört´ außer seinem Onkel.

„Komm raus du wertloses Stück Scheiße! Heute wird nicht gefaulenzt! Du wirst nach dem Frühstück den Küchenboden schrubben!"

Harry gehorchte und ging Richtung Küche. Als er dort ankam kniete er sich auf den Boden, und fing an mit dem Schrubber den Boden zu putzen.

Zwei schweißtreibende Stunden später hatte er seine Arbeit beendet, und Vernon betrat den Raum. Er blickte sich um, und ging den ganzen Raum ab. Doch dann stoppte er plötzlich. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht wandte er sich zu Harry um. Dann schritt Vernon Dursley auf ihn zu und packte ihn brutal am Genick, und zog ihn in die Ecke.

„WAS IST DAS?" Schrie er den armen Jungen an. Dabei richtete er Harrys Kopf auf den kleinen, gerade einmal fingernagelgroßen Fleck. Er warf Harry gewaltsam zu Boden, und trat auf ihn ein.

„WENN ICH SAGE DU SOLLST DIE KÜCHE PUTZEN, DANN MEINE ICH DAS AUCH SO!" schrie er ihn dabei an.

Doch dann flog Vernon Dursley plötzlich gegen die Wand und Harry umgab eine schwarze Aura. Doch Harry sah nun auch ganz anders aus. Er hatte nicht länger kurzes unordentliches Harr. Sondern schulterlanges schwarzes Haar, das mit blutroten Strähnen durchzogen war. Anstelle der smaragdgrünen Pupillen waren nun Schwarze getreten. Doch das schrecklichste seiner Augen war nicht das Schwarz, sondern die blutroten Blitze, die immer wieder aufzuckten wie bei einem Gewitter. Auch Harrys Statur hatte sich verändert. Er war jetzt hoch gewachsen, und etwas schlanker. Ebenfalls war Harrys Haut blasser geworden, und die Narbe, auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden.

Vernon war wie erstarrt. Was war das, was da vor ihm stand? Doch bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, holte ihn Harrys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er wusste, sein letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen.

Harry hatte begonnen einen sehr alten Fluch zu sprechen. Den Fluch der gefallenen Engel. Harrys Aura wurde immer stärker und presste Vernon an die Wand. Und dann schoss aus Harrys ausgestreckter Hand eine schwarze Flamme hervor, und traf den Onkel in die Brust. Der schrie auf und sackte bewusstlos zu Boden, genauso wie Harry, der nun wieder normal aussah.

Als Harry aufwachte, lag er wieder in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das, was er mit seinem Onkel angestellt hatte.

Er öffnete die Schranktür und ging in die Küche. Dort saßen die drei Dursleys. Zu Harrys Verblüffung ignorierten Petunia und Dudley ihn wie immer. Nur Onkel Vernon blickte ihn verängstigt an. Dann stand dieser auf und zog Harry, zur Verblüffung aller, aus der Küche.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los war, und ich will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, aber dank dir kamen ein paar Typen von eurem Ministerium, und haben irgend etwas von Todessern die uns überfallen hätten, gefaselt. Und das so etwas nicht in deiner Macht läge. Aber ich weiß es besser, und du bist nur noch hier, weil sie mir nicht erlaubt dich raus zu werfen. Also noch so eine Aktion und du fliegst! Verstanden?"

„Ja, Onkel."

**Flashback ende **


	6. Die neuen Freunde

**Die neuen Freunde**

_Hi, Sorry das immer so unregelmäßig upgrade aber es geht halt nicht anders. Ich hoffe Malfoys Arschtritt war OK. ;-)_

Der erste Lehrer der sich wieder zusammenreißen konnte war niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Er schritt nun mit wehendem Umhang auf den erstarrten Jungen, mit dem sprechenden Hut, zu. Als er bei ihm ankam, riss er ihm den Hut vom Kopf.

„Mitkommen Potter!" fauchte er ihn an. Harry gehorchte und folgte Snape.

„Also Potter, ich freue mich, dass sie nun in meinem Haus sind. Ich möchte nur etwas klarstellen. In Slytherin geht es anders zu als in Gryffindor. Wir haben zusätzliche interne Regeln. Die wichtigsten Regeln sind:

1. Außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums halten wir alle zusammen. Kein Slytherin demütigt, beleidigt oder streitet mit einem anderen Slytherin. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„2. In Slytherin wird der dunkle Lord nie mit Namen genannt. Verstanden?"

„Aber-", ein drohender Blick Snapes ließ ihn innehalten. „Ja, Sir."

3. „In Slytherin wird zusätzlich und unter größter Geheimhaltung die dunklen Künste gelehrt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und zu guter Letzt. 4. Jeder Neue in Slytherin muss, sofern vorhanden, mit jedem Slytherin über die Differenzen sprechen, die vorhanden sind. Und diese, wenn möglich, aus der Welt schaffen. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Das letzte gefiel Harry zwar nicht sonderlich, aber trotzdem, schaden konnte es nicht.

Harry betrat nun mit Snape wieder die Halle, und Snape setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Doch Harry hatte das Gefühl falsch am Slytherintisch zu sein. Zwar beleidigte ihn keiner, doch diese kalten Blicke die sie ihm zuwarfen, waren schlimm genug.

Als das Essen dann vorüber war erhob sich Dumbledore, und hielt wie jedes Jahr seine Rede.

„Wie ihr all wißt, befinden wir uns momentan im Krieg. Doch heute Mittag gab es eine gravierende Wende. Eine dritte Macht in diesem Krieg ist in Erscheinung getreten. Einige unter euch haben vielleicht schon einmal von ihr gehört. Es ist ein Orden der Schwarzen Magie. Es ist die sagenumwobene Sekte der Finsternis. Ihre Mitglieder, die dunklen Mönche, sind sehr stark und fast überall vertreten. Ihr Ziel ist es die Welt von all denen zu säubern, die nicht bereit sind, wie sie es nennen, die volle Macht der Zauberei auszuschöpfen. Doch vor allem sind die Kämpfer des Lichts ihre Feinde, und werden von ihnen gejagt. Ab sofort haben wir in diesem Krieg zwei Feinde. Ich bitte alle, die etwas über mutmaßliche Mitglieder in unserer Schule wissen, mir sofort Bericht zu erstatten. Denn anders als bei den Todessern, sind ihre Mitglieder nicht immer volljährig." Damit endete Dumbledore, und entließ die Schüler aus der Halle.

Harry wollte schon wie er es gewöhnlich tat, den Weg zum Gryffindorturm einschlagen, als ihn Blaise Zabinis Stimme zurück rief.

„Potter! Wohin willst du? Du bist doch jetzt ein Slytherin! Also schwing deinen Arsch hier runter."

Harry verabschiedete sich nur noch schnell von Ginny und folgte dann den Slytherins in den Kerker.

„Na Narbengesicht! Was willst du hier im Kerker der Schlangen? Du solltest besser zu deinen Schlammblutfreunden!" schnarrte Malfoy, im Slytheringemeinschaftraum.

„Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht Malfoy! Und jetzt kann das sowieso niemand mehr ändern!"

„Trotzdem Potter, weißt du eigentlich in wessen Zimmer du schlafen wirst?" höhnte Malfoy.

„Nein."

„Das einzige Bett das noch frei ist steht im Zimmer von Blaise und mir."

Harry wusste was dies bedeutet. Er war Draco ausgeliefert. Denn dieser wollte wahrscheinlich immer noch Rache nehmen für das, was Harry mit ihm gemacht hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen kam Harry mit vielen Schnittwunden und blauen Flecken in die große Halle, begleitet von Draco und Blaise.

Er hatte am Abend zuvor keine Chance gehabt. Blaise und Draco hatten ihn zusammen attackiert, und das Ergebnis war ja genau zu sehen.

Doch die Höhe war, das Draco nach dem Kampf zu ihm kam und sagte: „So Potter, das war dafür das du mich im Zug attackiert hattest. So und jetzt sind wir hoffentlich quitt, und können noch einmal von vorne anfangen? Also, ich bin Draco Malfoy."

Dabei hielt er ihm die Hand hin und wartete, dass Harry sie ergriff.

Harry hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder jeden Abend Qualen erleiden, oder Dracos Freund zu werden. Die Wahl fiel ihm leicht.

Er ergriff Dracos Hand und sagte: „Ich bin Harry Potter."

Viele Blicke folgten Harry, als er in die große Halle trat und sich munter schwatzend, zwischen Blaise und Draco, niederließ.

Doch als Harry zum Gryffindortisch blickte, entdeckte er nur ein Augenpaar das zu ihm herüber blickte. Seine Ginny. Der Rest sah sehr mürrisch aus.

„Komm Harry vergiss diese Idioten und iss was," riss ihn die Stimme seines Freundes, Blaise, aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du hast recht," meinte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin nur, und fing an sich den Teller voll zu laden.

„Was steht für heute auf dem Stundenplan?" fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor die beiden Slytherins.

„Als erstes haben wir Verwandlung und danach Zaubertränke," antwortete der Blonde.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die drei Slytherins in den Kerker und holten ihre Schulsachen für Verwandlung und Zaubertränke.

„Guten Morgen.", wurde die Klasse von Professor McGonagall begrüßt. „Heute werden wir den Paritesus Animagus Zauber durchnehmen. Wer kann mir sagen was er bewirkt?"

Alle bis auf zwei Schüler sahen die Professorin fragend an. Tatsächlich wusste außer Hermine auch noch Harry, was er bewirkt.

„Ja, Mister Potter."

„Der Paritesus Animagus Zauber verwandelt eine Person für 10 Minuten in die Animagusform, die man erlernen kann. Dieser Zauber wird oft zum erlernen der Animagiegestalt verwendet."

„Perfekt Mister Potter. Das macht 10 Punkte für Gryff… Slytherin."

Langsam wurde der Professorin erst bewusst, dass ihr Mustergryffindor zu den Schlangen übergelaufen war.

„Also damit der Zauber auch wirkt, müssen sie ihren Stab so bewegen." Professor McGonagall machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit ihrem Stab.

„Und dabei sagen sie die Formel. Paritesus Animagus."

Sofort wurde die Professorin in eine undurchsichtige blaue Hülle aus Magie umgeben. Als die Hülle wieder verschwunden war, konnte man anstatt der Professorin nur noch eine Katze sehen. Doch McGonagall verwandelte sich gleich darauf, aufgrund ihrer schon vorhandenen Anemagieausbildung, zurück.

„So und nun sie. Bitte richten sie den Zauber auf sich."

„Was glaubst du Harry, was du werden wirst? Ich glaube, ich werde eine Schlange," kam es von dem Blonden.

„Ich denke ich werde ein Löwe," antwortete Harry.

„Ein Löwe? Warum ein Löwe?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe halt so ein Gefühl."

„Ist ja auch egal. Lass uns anfangen."

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, machte die kreisende Bewegung und sagte klar und deutlich. „Paritesus Animagus."

Augenblicklich umgab Harry dieselbe blaue Hülle wie Professor McGonagall. Harry hatte es als erster in der Klasse geschafft den Zauber auszuführen.

Als die Hülle verschwand war an Stelle Harrys…

(Soll ich jetzt aufhören? fies grins Soll ich?)

Als die Hülle verschwand, war an Stelle Harrys nur noch ein tiefschwarzer Phönix zu sehen. Ein Todesphönix. Der Todesphönix sah im Gegenzug zu dem Feuerphönix tödlich aus. Sein Gefieder war tiefschwarz, seine Krallen todbringend scharf, und seine Augen blutrot, genauso wie der Schnabel. Kurz gesagt, Furcht einflößend.

Alle Augen hatten sich zu dem Phönix des Todes umgedreht. Als dieser dann seinen Schnabel öffnete und begann sein Lied zu singen, sank die Atmosphäre schlagartig. Man könnte meinen ein Dementor wäre aufgetaucht. Alle hatten plötzlich Angst, und einige brachen sogar in Tränen aus.

Doch McGonagall hob ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf den Phönix.

„Animagus extromanium!"

Eine silberne Kugel flog auf den Todesphönix zu und als sie ihn traf, umgab Harry wieder diese blaue Hülle, und als sie verschwand stand wieder Harry vor ihnen.

Langsam verrauchte die Angst wieder, die sich im Klassenraum angesammelt hatte.

„Wow," war es von manchen im Raum zu hören, andere pfiffen nur anerkennend.

„Mister Potter ich muss schon sagen. Wissen sie, dass sie der erste sind der es geschafft hat, diesen Zauber beim ersten Mal richtig auszuführen! Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, wir könnten diesen Zauber für den Rest des Monats durchnehmen. Und sie schaffen es auf Anhieb! 70 Punkte für", McGonagall verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, „für Slytherin. Wenn sie wollen, können sie für den Rest des Unterrichts etwas über ihre Animagiegestalt nachforschen. Oder ich gebe ihnen eines meiner Bücher über Animagie, und sie könnten sich auf die Prüfung, die übernächsten Monat stattfindet, vorbereiten, und ich melde sie heute Mittag an. Hätten sie Interesse?"

Harry überlegte kurz und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es doch gerne versuchen würde.

„Ja, gerne. Vielen Dank Professor."

_Das war es schon wieder. Ich weiß viel zu kurz aber was solls besser als nichts oder. Eigentlich sollte Harry doch erst später ein Animagus werden! mit Kopf gegen die Wand hämmer Die Story gleitet mir aus den Fingern! Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. Vielen Dank an meine gaaaaaaanz liebe Beta. knuddel_


	7. Zaubertränke

**Zaubertränke und ein neuer Lehrer**

Harry paukte wirklich für den Rest der Stunde nur noch über die hohe Kunst der Animagie. Doch das war für ihn eindeutig zu schwer, noch zumindest.

Was Draco und Blaise anging, die waren damit beschäftigt sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Was ihnen nicht so leicht wie Harry gelang. Ein wenig neidisch war Draco schon, aber so etwas zeigt ein Malfoy nun mal nicht.

Als Verwandlung vorbei war, wurde Harry erst einmal von allen Slytherins gelobt. Zum einen für den hervorragenden Zauber. Zum anderen für 80 Punkte an seinem ersten Tag in Slytherin.

Doch Harry wusste, dass alles war nur eine Maske, denn die wahren Slytherins trauten ihm nicht, bis auf Draco und Blaise.

Doch lange hatten die drei Slytherins keine Zeit. Denn als nächstes hatten sie Zaubertränke. Und Harry wollte Snape nicht schon am ersten Tag eine Gelegenheit geben, ihm eine Strafarbeit zu erteilen. Obwohl er jetzt in Slytherin war, konnte er sich einfach nicht sicher sein, dass Snape ihn anders behandeln würde. Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als würde an diesem Tag noch etwas geschehen.

So standen die drei vor der Tür und warteten auf ihren Hauslehrer. Harrys mulmiges Gefühl wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Doch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, die Stunde sausen zu lassen, und stattdessen in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, schwang die Tür auf und ließ die Klasse ein.

Am Pult wartete schon ihr Lehrer, mit dem fettigen schwarzen Haar und der Hakennase, ungeduldig auf sie.

„Ruhe!", ermahnte sie Severus Snape, „ Wie sie bestimmt schon bei Professor McGonagall bemerkt haben werden heute hauptsächlich die Kunst der Animagie behandelt, so auch in meinem Fach. Sie werden heute den Angaartrank brauen. Dieser Trank erlaubt ihnen eine Illusion ihrer Animagiegestalt zu betrachten. Der Trank erfordert Präzisionsarbeit und nichts anderes erwarte ich von einem UTZ-Kurs. Das Rezept steht in ihrem Buch auf Seite 209. Suchen sie sich einen Partner und gehen sie dann an die Arbeit!"

Harry wusste es. Snape konnte ihn immer noch nicht ausstehen. Diese Ignorieren-Taktik hatte er doch schon einmal verwendet. Es würde genau dasselbe Spiel sein wie all die Jahre zuvor. Doch er musste stark bleiben. Er durfte Snape nicht die Genugtuung geben ihn besiegt zu haben.

„Neville, wollen wir zusammen einen Trank brauen?" Harry fragte absichtlich Neville, denn der war so schlecht, dass niemand mit ihm freiwillig einen Trank brauen würde. Umso mehr erschütterte ihn dessen Antwort.

„Was soll ich denn mit einem schleimigen Slytherin wie dir? Verzieh dich, du wertloser Abschaum!" Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte blickten ihn alle Gryffindors hasserfüllt an.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Beleidigung eines Schülers," bahnte sich Professor Snapes ölige Stimme ihren Weg durch den Kerker.

Harry war plötzlich verwirrt. Hatte Snape gerade für ihn Partei ergriffen? Das war doch nicht möglich, das Snape so etwas tun würde. Doch da kamen ihm die Worte seines neuen Hauslehrers in den Sinn.

„Außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums halten wir alle zusammen. Kein Slytherin demütigt, beleidigt oder streitet mit einem anderen Slytherin."

Doch könnte sich Snapes Verhalten wirklich geändert haben? Harry wusste es nicht.

„Komm Harry. Du kannst mit mir einen Trank brauen," holte ihn Pansy Parkinsons Stimme zurück in die Realität.

„Sehr gerne, Pansy" antwortete Harry.

(Ohhh… Ginny würde Harry für diese Worte wohl am liebsten den Kopf abreisen. Doch sie war in einer anderen Klasse und erfuhr nie etwas über sein „Sehr Gerne, Pansy")

Harry musste feststellen, dass er eigentlich ein ganz passabler Tränkebrauer war, wenn Snape ihn einmal nicht mit Blicken zu töten versuchte. Was man leider von Pansy nicht behaupten konnte. Beinahe hätte sie den ganzen Kerker in die Luft gejagt. Hätte Harry sie nicht davon abgehalten, das Drachenblut anstatt des Feuersalamanderblutes in den Trank zu geben. Das brachte ihm, von Snape, 30 Punkte für Slytherin ein. Der Professor meinte, nur ein Schüler mit großem Verständnis für Zaubertränke hätte das Blut eines Feuersalamander von dem Drachenblut unterscheiden können.

Und am Ende der Stunde war es dann auch soweit. Die Schüler durften den Trank testen, doch nicht irgendeinen Trank, sondern den Besten. Und das war der von Harry und Pansy.

Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Harry von den Slytherins ehrlich geehrt.

Harry durfte als erstes den Trank probieren. Er schmeckte grauenhaft! Doch sobald der Trank seine Kehle erreichte spürte Harry dessen Wirkung. Ihm wurde plötzlich sehr warm und er sah nur noch blaues Licht. Harry konnte gut eine Minute lang nichts mehr wahrnehmen als das Licht, und dann war es vorbei.

Harry stand nun einem Phönix gegenüber, der ihn aus blutroten Augen anzustarren schien. Er war wunderschön und zugleich Furchteinflößend. Harry konnte nicht lange seine Animagiegestalt bewundern, denn Ron schritt mit einem fiesen Grinsen einfach durch den Phönix hindurch und Harry konnte ihn nicht vollständig in Augenschein nehmen.

„So ein Lächerlicher Vogel ist doch Scheiße gegen meine Animagiegestalt!"

„10 Punkte von Gryffindor!" Schnauzte ihn Professor Snape an.

Doch das schien den Gryffindor nicht zu stören, er schöpfte sich von Harry Trank und trank einen großen Schluck. Doch es war kein blaues Licht zu sehen wie Harry rasch bemerkt hatte. Doch dann war es ihm klar, das Licht blendet nur den Trinkenden.

Ein paar Sekunden später stand neben Ron auch schon sein Seelentier, wie man die Animagiegestalten auch nannte. Es war auf keinen Fall so beeindruckend wie Harrys Phönix, im Gegenteil. Es war eher ekelhaft. Neben Ron stand/lag ein kleiner Mistkäfer.

Ron wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sein Tier war keinesfalls groß und furchteinflößend. Eher klein und ekelerregend.

„Passt doch wie die Hand aufs Auge!" verbreitete sich Malfoys schnarrende Stimme im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Daraufhin begannen alle Slytherins lauthals zu lachen, und Harry hätte schwören können zu sehen, wie Snape einmal kurz davor war selbst loszulachen.

Ooo

Nach Zaubertränke gingen die drei Slytherins zusammen in die große Halle um dort zu Mittag zu speisen.

„Ähm… Draco? Wer ist eigentlich der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Als Dumbledore das bekannt gab, muss ich gerade bei Snape gewesen sein," fragte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin den Blonden.

Ein Schmunzeln zeichnete sich plötzlich auf Dracos Gesicht ab. „Das weißt du nicht? Du wirst staunen wer es ist. Es ist ein überaus begabter Lehrer, aber auch sehr streng."

„Wer?"

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Es ist der ehrenwerte Professor Lucius Salazar Malfoy."

Harrys Kinnladen fiel fast auf den Tisch, so erstaunt war er.

„Dein Vater? Aber warum sitzt er nicht am Lehrertisch?"

„Er muss noch irgend etwas besprechen, oder so was. Aber keine Angst, du bist ein Slytherin, und darum wird mein Dad dich auch nicht benachteiligen."

„Hoffentlich. Aber jetzt essen wir erst einmal."

Draco grinste innerlich vor sich hin. Langsam aber sicher lernte Harry wie man eine gleichgültige Maske aufsetzte, und seine Angst verbirgt. Früher hätte man Harry nur mit Gewalt zum Unterricht von Professor Malfoy bringen können.

Nach dem Essen gingen die beiden Slytherins wieder zum Unterricht.

Vor der großen Eichentür, die in das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer führte, mussten sie nicht lange warten, doch in Harry stieg wieder dieses ungute Gefühl auf. Er würde jetzt gleich im selben Raum sein wie einer von Voldemorts Todessern. Was sollte er tun? Vielleicht würde der dunkle Lord seinen Wechsel nach Slytherin als Zeichen sehen, dass er zu ihm überlaufen möchte. Also würde Lucius ihn nach der Stunde zurückrufen, damit er ihnen beitrat.

Doch Harry kam nicht dazu weiter zu überlegen was nun mit ihm passieren würde. Denn die Tür zum Klassenzimmer hatte sich geöfnet. Er würde sehen was passiert.


	8. Die Sekte der Finsternis

**Die Sekte der Finsternis**

_Danke für die lieben Kommis. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es wohl noch ein wenig dauern._

_Viels Spaß _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

Harry betrat nun, wenn auch ängstlich, mit den anderen Schülern das Klassenzimmer.

Harry setzte sich mit Draco ganz nach vorne, auch wenn er viel lieber ganz hinten sitzen würde. Überall im Klassenzimmer wurde getuschelt und geflüstert.

Doch dann ertönte ein schneidendes „Ruhe!" und alle waren ruhig.

„Mein Name ist, wie sie bereits wissen sollten, Professor Malfoy. Das Ministerium hat mich darum gebeten an dieser Schule zu unterrichten. Da der gegenwärtige Schulleiter nicht dazu in der Lage war eine geeignete Person zu finden.", Ein Lächeln huschte über Professor Malfoys Gesicht, „Darum werde ich ihnen dieses Jahr die hohe Kunst der Verteidigung beibringen. Als erstes wol…" Weiter kam Malfoy (Ich werde ab hier Draco nicht mehr „Malfoy" nennen damit man ihn nicht mit seinem Vater verwechselt) nicht da Ron dazwischenfuhr.

„Ach, wollen sie es uns genauso beibringen wie das letzte Todesserarschloch. Wollen sie uns auch mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen belegen?

Sie arrogantes, scheinheiliges Arschlo…"

Malfoy hatte seinen Zauberstab so schnell gezogen, dass man es kaum mitbekam, und dann auf Ron gerichtet.

„Silencio Ego Carantera," brachte Malfoy knurrend hervor. Dann brauchte Malfoy noch einen Moment um sich zu beruhigen. „Sie kommen nach der Stunde zu mir Weasley. Ach und Miss Granger, lassen sie das. Sie können den Schweigefluch nicht von ihm nehmen, und ich werde das erst tun wenn ich denke, dass er mich nicht mehr belästigen wird. Ach und ehe ich es vergesse. 126 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Aber Professor, das sind alle unsere Punkte, sie können doch nicht…" fuhr Lavander Brown den Professor an.

„Da sie keine Punkte mehr besitzen die ich ihnen abziehen könnte, werden sie nachsitzen Miss Patil! Kommen sie nach der Stunde ebenfalls zu mir."

„Gut, da dies nun geklärt wäre können wir nun mit dem Unterrichtsstoff fortfahren oder eher anfangen. Als erstes wollen wir dieses Jahr die Geschöpfe der Nacht behandeln. Wir werden uns in dieser Stunde mit dem Vampir befassen. Es gibt zwei Arten von Vampiren. Die eine Art wären die geborenen Vampire. Diese Vampire sind unglaublich mächtig und können sich im Gegenteil zu den geschaffenen Vampiren auch am Tag bewegen. Doch kaum ein Mensch würde einen Vampir am Tag erkennen. Was woran liegt? Kennt jemand die Antwort? Vielleicht ein Gryffindor außer Miss Granger? Ah Mister Potter! Sagen sie uns die Antwort."

„Man kann einen geborenen Vampir am Tag nicht erkennen, weil sie aussehen wie normale Menschen. Nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter könnte einen Vampir am Tag entlarven. Man erkennt den Vampir am Tag daran, dass er kein Spiegelbild besitzt und auch nicht auf einem Foto zu sehen ist. Auch kann man am Schatten eines mächtigen Vampirs beobachten, dass er sich nicht immer genau so wie der Vampir benimmt. Sei es nur eine Verzögerung der Handlung oder ein selbstständiges Tun."

„Sehr gut. Mister Potter, ich hätte es wahrlich nicht besser ausdrücken können. Das macht 25 Punkte für Slytherin! Also es heißt, der erste Vampir soll Graf Dracul, oder auch genannt Dracula, gewesen sein. Keiner kann heute mehr sagen wie er zu einem Vampir wurde. Doch man hatte erfahren, dass Dracula der einzige Vampir war, der durch seinen Biss Zauberer in Vampire, die den geborenen Vampiren ähnlich waren, erschaffen konnte. Doch er hatte auch Kinder. Zwei an der Zahl. Das eine Kind hieß Elisabeta Dracul, benannt nach seiner ersten Frau und das Zweite hieß Marvolo Dracul. Leider wurden Vater und Tochter von einem wütenden Mob vernichtet, so blieb nur noch Marvolo übrig. Doch auch er überlebte nicht lange. Er hatte sich mit seiner Frau nach Schottland zurückgezogen, und dort gebar seine Frau auch sein einziges Kind. Was er nie gesehen hatte, weil er sich auf der Suche nach Blut mit dem falschen Zauberer anlegte. Raven Gryffindor, ein Vorfahre von Godric Gryffindor. Von da an sprach man vom angeblichen Gryffindormut. Noch heute besteht die Blutslinie der Draculas, wie sie seit der Einführung der lateinischen Schrift in Europa heißen.

So, und die zweite Art der Vampire sind die geschaffenen Vampire. Sie sind nicht so mächtig wie die Geborenen, die eine Gabe der Finsternis besitzen. Nein, sie sind zwar stark und haben spezielle Gaben. Die wären? Mister Zabini!"

„Fliegen, schnelle Bewegungen und Magie mit dem Zauberstab, was sonst kein Wesen der Finsternis beherrscht."

„Richtig, 10 Punkte. Wenn diese Vampire jedoch mit Sonnenlicht oder Feuer in Berührung kommen, verbrennen sie. Natürlich funktioniert auch der Pflock ins Herz, doch kommen sie erst einmal so nahe an einen Vampir heran, und rammen ihm das Ding ins Herz. Während er sich so schnell bewegen kann, das man ihn kaum noch erkennt. Das wären die beiden Vampirsorten. Doch es gibt noch eine sehr alte Prophezeiung die besagt:

_Das Kind mit der Macht den Krieg zu entscheiden,_

_Der Seite des Lichtes geboren,_

_Wird erwachen durch den Kuss des Blutrünstigen,_

_Er wird zu ihresgleichen werden, _

_Und nicht das Reich des Todes betreten,_

_Wie so viele vor ihm,_

_Doch wird er nicht wie sein Schöpfer gefesselt sein,_

_Er wird zwar schwach sein,_

_Schwächer als je zuvor,_

_Doch er wird zum neuen Schöpfer einer Blutslinie der Untoten,_

_Durch seinen Unheil bringenden Kuss,_

_Und wenn das Licht glaubt es hätte verloren,_

_Wird seine Bestimmung sich erfüllen,_

_Und der Krieg zwischen Hell und Dunkel wird enden._

Diese Prophezeiung wurde vor mehr als 1500 Jahren gemacht, und konnte nur schwer entziffert werden, da sie in der alten Vampirsprache der Draculs niedergelegt wurde. Es wird sogar behauptet, er selbst hätte sie gesprochen. Eure Hausaufgabe wird sein, wie ihr einen Vampir zur Strecke bringen würdet. Ihr dürft es auch als eine Art Geschichte schreiben. Ach und Mister Wesley, Miss Brown, Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter, kommen sie doch bitte zu mir. Finito Incantatem."

Harry hatte während dem Unterricht total vergessen, dass er eigentlich Angst hatte. Und jetzt war es soweit. Doch halt. Malfoy würde ihn nicht angreifen wenn jemand anderes dabei ist. Oder etwa doch?

„Mister Weasley, sie melden sich am Samstagmorgen um acht Uhr bei Professor Snape, und sie Miss Brown bei Professor McGonagall. Sie können gehen."

Die beiden verließen den Raum nicht, ohne Harry noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten, begann Malfoy wieder zu sprechen.

„Draco ich habe dir doch von einem neuen Mitglied erzählt. Aber ich sagte dir nicht wer es war. Aus dem speziellen Grund, weil ich wissen wollte, ob er auch wirklich eintreten will."

„Ja, Vater. Aber wir sollten das doch lieber ohne ihn besprechen… Ahh… Ich verstehe, er ist es!"

„Richtig Draco."

„Was ist mit mir? Was für ein neues Mitglied? Ich werde NIEMALS Voldemort dienen! Das könnt ihr vergessen. Ich wusste doch Draco, es war ein Fehler sich mit dir einzulassen!" schaltete sich nun auch Harry in das Gespräch mit ein. Doch seine letzten Worte waren für Draco wie ein Stich ins Herz. Er hatte Harry wirklich sehr lieb gewonnen. Und jetzt das.

„Mister Potter, es geht hier nicht um eine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern! Sie haben doch an ihrem 17. Geburtstag den Test machen lassen, der ihnen eine Mitgliedschaft in der Sekte der Finsternis zukommen ließ. Ich bin hier um sie zu fragen ob sie nun eintreten wollen?"

„Was macht diese Sekte eigentlich?"

„Wir wollen das endlich Frieden herrscht. Unsere Gemeinschaft existiert nun schon seit 2000 Jahren. Unser Gründer war niemand anderes als Salomon Slytherin. Er hatte seine Anhänger beauftragt die Sekte zu leiten und Mitglieder anzuwerben. Er wollte Frieden. Wir schalteten uns schon in jeden Krieg zwischen hell und dunkel ein und zerstörten immer wieder die Seite, die den Krieg begann. Doch bald merkten wir, dass wir das Böse nur vernichten können, wenn wir beide Parteien auslöschen. Unsere Ziele sind neben dem Frieden die Gleichberechtigung von schwarzer und weißer Magie. Und eine Überholung des Gesetzes, welches manche Kreaturen wie zum Beispiel den Werwölfen ein Leben in der Gesellschaft unmöglich macht. Willst du uns nun beitreten oder nicht? Wenn nicht, werde ich deine Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch auslöschen, und du wirst nie wieder die Möglichkeit bekommen uns beizutreten."

„Ich will beitreten!" sagte Harry bestimmt.

„So soll es sein. Deine Prüfung zu Annahme in der Jugend der Finsternis wird sein, ein Treffen mit dem Vampir Baltasar zu vereinbaren. Du findest ihn in einer der Höhlen in der Nähe von Hogsmeade. Wenn du das schaffst, darfst du einen Wunsch äußern, den wir dir erfüllen sollen. So wie ich dich einschätze, möchtest du deinen Paten Sirius Black wieder haben. Ach und Draco, er muss das alleine schaffen!"


	9. Die Prüfung

**Die Prüfung**

_Hallo._

_Ich wage mich aus meiner Höhle um euch ein Chap zu senden. Ich weiß es ist lange her das ich mich gemeldet habe. Doch besser spät als nie. Bitte die Schlussworte lesen WICHTIG._

_Viel Spaß_

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit. Harry hatte von Professor Malfoy mitgeteilt bekommen das er heute Nacht starten solle.

Harry schlich unter seinem Umhang durch die Schulgänge und achtete darauf das er in keinen Lehrer hineinlief, denn das würde nur ärger bedeuten.

Unbemerkt erreichte er den Waldrand, drin soll sich der Vampir in einer Hütte versteckt halten.

Den Umhang versteckte Harry unter einem Busch und belegte diesen mit dem schwarzmagischen Saturas-Zauber, der nur ihn den Umhang wieder finden lies. Dann entzündete Harry seinen Zauberstab und ging mit einem sehr schlechten Gefühl in den Wald. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm er solle umkehren. Doch sollte er Malfoy sagen er habe es nicht geschafft. Doch Harry ignorierte die leise Stimme und sie verschwand schnell.

Harry war nun schon geschlagene zwei Stunden auf der suche nach dem Vampir und er hatte ihn immer noch nicht gefunden. Doch dann hörte er einen Schrei der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Eine Frau schrie als läge sie unter mehreren Crucio.

Harry fasste einen Entschluss wenn das Todesser sein würde er sie töten. Doch wenn das der Vampir war endete seiner Suche also rannte er in die Richtung aus der die Schreie der Frau kamen. Als er dann die Lichtung erreicht hatte wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Eine nackte blutüberströmte Frau, Anfang 20 mit schwarzem Haar, lag dort und an ihrer Kehle hatte ein Vampir, mit langen schwarzen Haar und roten Augen, seine Zähne in ihre Hauptschlagader gegraben und saugte ihr den Lebenssaft aus.

Das musste Balthasar sein, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Doch er durfte jetzt nicht unüberlegt handeln. Wenn er einfach auf die Lichtung spazierte würde ihn der Vampir genauso zurichten. Doch was sollte er tun?

Doch dann kam ihm die Idee warum sollte er sich in Gefahr begeben wenn die Frau es doch eh schon war? Harry zielte mit dem Stab, den er als er den Schrei gehört hatte auch sofort gelöscht hatte, auf die Junge Frau.

„Medica et! Kara Medias!" Murmelte Harry leise.

Sofort schlossen sich ihre Wunden und sie bekam wieder etwas Farbe. Der Vampir lies überrascht ab von ihr.

„Was soll das ich dachte du wärst ein Muggel! Wie kannst du dich Heilen?""

Doch bevor die Frau auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte wurde sie auch schon von Harrys Imperio getroffen.

„Balthasar,", begann die Frau, „Ich bin gekommen um dich zu Bitten mir zuzuhören. Ich weiß sehr wohl das du merkst das diese Frau unter dem Imperio steht. Doch wenn ich einfach so zu dir komme wirst du versuchen mir genauso die Kehle aufreißen. Also nimm es mir nicht übel. Sagt dir die Sekte der Finsternis etwas?"

„Natürlich, wer kennt die Sekte nicht! Doch was wollt ihr von mir?"

„Ganz einfach das du dich mit unserem Oberhaupt am Blutplatz triffst."

„Woher soll ich wissen das ich euch trauen kann? Tretet hervor und wir werden das von Angesicht zu Angesicht klären. Ich verspreche auch das ich hier nicht über euch herfallen werde."

Als das Amulett, das er fast immer bei sich trug, nicht reagierte trat Harry hervor. Doch bevor Harry reagieren konnte stand der Vampir neben ihm und packte ihn grob am Arm. Dann spürte er noch einen stechenden, aber ertragbaren, Schmerz im ganzen Körper.

Doch so schnell wie der Schmerz da war verschwand er auch wieder. Als er die Augen öffnete, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er sie geschlossen hatte, fand er sich in einem edel aussehendem Arbeitszimmer wieder.

„Setzen sie sich. Wollen sie einen Tee, Mr. …?"

„Klark. Mein Name ist Marvin Klark. Und ja ich nehme gerne einen Tee."

Harry hoffte inständig das der Vampir nicht Legimentik beherrschte. Denn er wusste sehr genau das der dunkle Lord die Vampire um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Doch der Vampir zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Als sie sich dann endlich setzten fragte Harry, „Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?"

„Das Haus gehört mir. Wir sind hier in der nähe von London. Der Rest ist unrelevant. Also warum sollte ich mich mit eurem Oberhaupt treffen?" begann der Vampir die Diskussion in einem Geschäftsmäßigen ton.

„Ganz einfach wir wollen uns mit den Vampiren verbünden. Eure Rasse wird seid Jahrhunderten gejagt und dem wollen wir ein Ende bereiten."

„Das hört sich zwar gut an doch wie wollt ihr das bewältigen? Ihr werdet wohl kaum die ganze Menschheit umstimmen können."

„Das nicht doch wir können alle die sich uns in den Weg stellen vernichten!"

„So weit, so gut. Doch woher soll ich wissen das ihr nicht von Dumbledore kommt?"

„Wie kommen sie darauf?" Harry geriet innerlich in Panik. Was wenn er bemerkt hatte das er Harry Potter war.

„Ganz einfach. 1. Sie riechen nach Hogwarts! 2. Sie tragen nicht das Zeichen der Bruderschaft! Und sie haben mich belogen, Mr. Potter."

Das letzte Wort war mehr gezischelt als gesprochen.

„Ja, sie haben Recht. Ich bin Harry Potter. Doch ich bin gerade in meiner Aufnahmeprüfung für die dunkle Jugend. Also kommen sie Sonntagabend um 23 Uhr auf den Blutplatz oder nicht?"

„Ich werde da sein."

„Gut. Dann werde ich mich nun verabschieden. Guten Abend."

Harry versuchte daraufhin zu Apparieren doch es ging nicht.

„Können sie das Schild bitte aufheben?"

„Nein." Kam die knappe Antwort.

„Wie soll ich dann gehen? Etwa zu Fuß wie ein Muggel?"

„Wer hat den gesagt das ich sie gehen lasse?" Fragte der Vampir der plötzlich dicht neben Harry stand.

„W-Wie? W-Was? Aber ich muss doch… Ich kann nicht…" stammelte Harry erschrocken. Denn er wusste genau das er gegen Balthasar keine Chance hatte.

„Was? Du hast Angst? Der große Harry Potter hat Angst?" daraufhin begann Balthasar schallend zu lachen. Ein Lachen das Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Harry raffte noch einmal seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und zog seinen Zauberstab, den er dann auf Balthasars Brust richtete.

„Was soll das werden Potter?" Fragte Balthasar höhnisch.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen! Lumos Sol…"

Weiter kam Harry nicht den schon hatte Balthasar in seiner Vampir-Geschwindigkeit Harrys Stab zerbrochen und seine Zähne in dessen Hals gegraben.

Harry spürte nur noch den Schmerz als der Vampir seine Zähne in seinem Fleisch vertiefte bevor er in die erlösende Ohnmacht entglitt.

Als Harry wieder wach wurde tat ihm alles weh. Als er die Augen öffnete sah er in die Dunkelheit. Doch Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und was dann geschah konnte man kaum beschreiben. Obwohl sich nichts verändert hatte war es irgendwie anders. Die Bäume die er sah sahen aus wie Bäume und doch anders. Es war dunkel und doch konnte er alles genau erkennen. Es war als hätte man ihm neue Augen in den Kopf gesetzt.

Langsam richtete sich Harry auf und sah sich in dem Wald um. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Der Vampir hatte ihn Angegriffen. Danach wurde alles Schwarz.

Harry wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen doch als er in seine Robe greifen wollte fiel ihm auf das sie fehlte. Erst dann blickte Harry an sich runter und entdeckte das er Nackt war. Als er zu der Stelle sah an der er gelegen hatte sah er noch ein paar Stofffetzen.

Harry untersuchte einen Fetzten genauer und er konnte entdecken das sich der Stoff wohl nach einiger Zeit zu Verwesen (Kann Stoff verwesen InaBau?) Wie lange hatte er dort gelegen? Das musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein!

_Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts_

„Ron kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" Fragte Hermine die soeben den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Nein Herm! Ich muss gerade wieder an Harry denken! Weißt du noch wie er sich dieses Jahr verändert hatte und dann war er plötzlich verschwunden? Und Morgen sind schon die UTZ und wir werden bald unsere Aurorenausbildung beginnen. Was ist bloß mit ihm geschehen? Klar er hat uns verraten und uns im Stich gelassen. Doch ich denke er hätte sich nie Du-weißt-schon-wer Angeschlossen."

„Ach ich weiß nicht Ron! Doch was auch immer passiert sein Mag er ist wahrscheinlich Tod! Überleg doch mal wie soll er fast ein ganzes Jahr ohne Geld überleben? Dazu ist er nicht mehr als ein verlogener Schwarzmagier er hat mich mit dem Imperio belegt! Hast du das etwa vergessen? Ich hatte mich erst wieder unter Kontrolle als er vor einem dreiviertel Jahr verschwand! Komm Ron! Gehen wir bei dir Schlafen? Denn bei mir geht es nicht Ginny hat gerade besuch von Zacharias Smith und hat vergessen den Schallschutzzauber auf ihr Bett zu legen."

„Wie immer eben. Aber besser Zacharias als Harry! Auch wenn wir einst Freunde wahren."

„Professor Dumbledore haben sie mittlerweile was von Mr. Potter gehört?" Fragte Lucius Malfoy den Direktor in dessen Büro so wie er es jede Woche tat.

„Nicht direkt!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir haben einen Vampir gefangen namens Balthasar. Er erzählte dass ein Harry Potter vor gut 9 bis 10 Monaten bei ihm war und etwas verhandelte. Was es war konnte er leider nicht Sagen da er dagegen eine Barriere im Kopf hatte. Doch er erzählt uns das sein Blut selten gut geschmeckt hat. Harry Potter ist Tod da Balthasar kein geborener Vampir war. Es tut mir Leid für ihren Sohn, Lucius."

„Schon gut Professor. Danke für diese Auskunft!"

_So das war's und wie fandet ihrs ich hoffe ich konnte euch ein paar Fragen beantworten. Nur eine Sache währe da noch! Wollt ihr im nächsten Chap eine Lemon-Szene zwischen Lucius und Narzissa? Sagt es mir in eurem Review! _

_Also bis dann._

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	10. Die Rückkehr von Harry Potter

**Die Rückkehr von Harry Potter**

_Sorry Leute das es mal wieder ewigkeiten gedauert hat aber ich habe auch ein paar Entschuldigungen (Ausreden). 1. Ich war drei Wochen in England. 2. Meine Uroma ist gestorben. 3. Ich bin auf eine neúe Schule gekommen. (Ich bin endlich Realschüler. Juhuuuu.) So das wars. Halt noch nicht wegen der Lucius Narzissa Sache. Ich habbe den teil mit gekennzeichnet. _

_So Viel Spaß wünscht euch Harrys dunkle Seite._

Nach endlosen Stunden, so schien es Harry, hatte er endlich ein Dorf gefunden. Vielleicht sogar ein Zaubererdorf! Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und wankte den Hügel hinab. Mit letzter kraft schaffte er es vor das erste Haus und klingelte an die Tür. Als die Tür dann geöffnet wurde ächzte Harry noch ein „Bitte!" bevor er zusammen brach.

„Salomon Malfoy! Du sollst doch schon längst schlafen! Was ist los?" Fuhr Narzissa Malfoy ihren Jüngsten an.

„Es ist der Grimm! Er lauert in meinem Schrank und wartet das ich schlafe!" Jammerte der kleine Blondschopf.

„Du weißt doch dass der Grimm nicht existiert! Aber werden trotzdem mal nachschauen. Okay?" Beruhigte Narzissa den 10 Jährigen Salomon Liebevoll.

Doch gerade als sie die Treppe hochsteigen wollten klingelte es an der Tür.

„Wer wird das um diese Zeit noch sein? Salomon geh du schon mal hoch ich bin gleich bei dir."

Als sie die Tür öffnete fiel ihr ein nackter Körper entgegen und sie vernahm gerade noch so ein „Bitte!".

Narzissa stand noch ein paar Sekunden erstarrt vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Doch dann rief sie ihrem Sohn zu er soll Lucius über den Kamin rufen.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab beförderte sie den jungen Schwarzhaarigen auf das Sofa. Doch als sie nach seinem Puls fühlte erschrak sie. Sie konnte keinen Puls fühlen! Und der Körper war so kalt als währe er vor Stunden Gestorben. Doch er Atmete. Wie war das möglich?

Sie sprach schnell einen Diagnosezauber über den Leblosen Körper doch der bestätigte das der Körper Tod sei. Gerade als Narzissa überlegte was sie machen sollte kam Lucius in den Raum gestürmt.

Er blickte von Narzissa zu dem Nackten Körper auf dem Sofa.

„Narzissa liebes was ist passiert?" fragte Lucius besorgt.

„Ich wollte gerade Salomon ins Bett schicken als es an der Tür geläutet hat. Als ich öffnete fiel mir dieser Junge entgegen. Ich habe ihn untersuch und er müsste eigentlich tot sein!"

„Wie er müsste tot sein? Ich sehe keine Verletzungen."

„Nein er lebt eigentlich nicht!"

„WAS? Er Atmet doch! Das kann nicht sein! Außer…"

„Außer was?"

Doch Narzissa erhielt keine Antwort. Lucius schritt einfach auf den Jungen zu und Untersuchte seinen Hals.

„Was suchst du Schatz?"

„DA! Ich hab gefunden! Sie hier Liebling! Er ist ein Vampir."

„Tatsächlich! Doch wer könnte ihn gebissen haben der Letzte Vampir der hier sein Unwesen trieb war Balthasar und der konnte keine anderen erschaffen."

„Ich hab keine Ahnung wer es gewesen sein könnte! Doch er braucht Ruhe! Wir sollten ihn in ein Zimmer in den Katakomben Verfrachten. Dort unten ist es immer dunkel. So verbrennt er uns nicht."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Schatz. So machen wir's."

Während Lucius Harry in die Katakomben brachte kümmerte sich Narzissa um Salomon und bläute ihm ein die Katakomben zu meiden. Danach ging sie auch zu Bett so wie sie es vor hatte als Salomon sie aufhielt.

Gerade als sie sich hingelegt hatte kam auch Lucius hinein.

„Ich habe ihn in der ersten Höhle einquartiert. Ich habe auch eine Eule an Dumbledore geschickt damit er bescheid weiß das ich nicht kommen kann. Ich schrieb das Salomon schwer Krank währe."

„Das ist gut Liebling. Doch jetzt komm ins Bett du warst so lange weg."

Damit zog sie ihren Mann aufs Bett und begann ihn auszuziehen. Dabei zog sie ihn in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als seine Zunge um einlass bat gewährte sie diesen und ihre Zungen fochten ein Duell aus dem wohl kein Sieger hervor gehen sollte. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich auf Grund von Sauerstoffmangel.

Langsam Küsste sich Lucius Narzissas Hals hinab und stoppte an ihrer Brust um daran zu saugen. Narzissa entwich ein williges Stöhnen. Nebenher nestelte sie noch an Lucius Hose herum doch das dauerte ihr zu lange. Darum schnappte sie sich schnell ihre Zauberstab und befreite Lucius, der sich mittlerweile ihrem Bauchnabel gewidmet hatte, von seinen Klamotten.

Als Lucius sich dann mit seiner Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen zu schaffen machte bog sie ihren Rücken durch und drängte ihre Hüfte mehr an seinen Mund.

Lucius gehorchte dieser Aufforderung und wurde schneller mit seiner Zunge doch als Narzissa kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war stoppte er. Was ihm einen zornigen Blick seiner Frau einbrachte. Doch eine Spur aus brennenden Küssen hinterlassend näherte er sich wieder ihrem Gesicht. Als sich ihre Lippen fanden versanken sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Doch dann pinnte Narzissa mit einem Mal Lucius auf der Matratze fest.

„Jetzt bin ich dran!" Hauchte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr was im einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Langsam Küsste sich Narzissa nach unten und Biss ab und zu mal sanft zu. Als sie dann an seinem aufrechten Glied ankam nahm sie es in den Mund und sog daran. Langsam begann sie den Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen. Lucius begann immer schneller und lauter zu Stöhnen. Und Narzissa merkte er war kurz vor dem Kommen und stoppte darum auch. Doch das gefiel Lucius gar nicht und drängte sich darum ihr entgegen.

Als sie dann wieder auf einer höhe waren pinnte wiederum Lucius Narzissa auf die Matratze und drang langsam in sie ein und wurde dann immer schneller. Stoß führ Stoß kamen sie dem Höhepunkt näher zusätzlich stimulierte Lucius noch Narzissas Brüste mit seinen Händen. Und gemeinsam kamen sie dann.

Als Lucius sich aus Narzissa zurückzog und sich dicht an sie schmiegte hauchte er ihr noch ein „Ich liebe dich!" ins Ohr und schlief dann ein.

Narzissa stand am nächsten Morgen schon früh auf um wie jeden Tag das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Und mit Lucius kam dann auch gerade Salomon ins Zimmer um zu Frühstücken. Als alle saßen fragte Salomon seinen Vater gerade heraus.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier Vater? Du musst doch Unterrichten."

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht das ich hier bin fragte Lucius seinen Sohn, der wie eine jüngere Kopie von Draco aussah, gespielt verärgert.

„Doch, doch Vater. Ich wundere mich nur."

„Das ist ganz einfach. Gestern Abend kam ein Mann hier her der sehr krank aussah. Wir haben beschlossen ihm zu helfen. Doch als wir Rausfahnden das er ein Vampir ist beschloss ich das ich euch nicht allein lassen kann. Darum sollst du auch nicht in die Katakomben da er da unten wohnt. Er kann aber nicht hier hoch da er sonnst verbrennen würde."

„Ach so." Antwortete der Jüngste Malfoy als hätte er das längst gewusst.

Als die Malfoys fertig waren lies Narzissa abräumen. Da die Hauselfen alles erledigten was im Haushalt anlag, außer Kochen, da das Narzissas Hobby war. Doch gerade als der Hauself den letzten Teller Wegbrachte öffnete sich die Küchentür und der Mann vom Vorabend kam in die Küche. Er trug die Kleider die Narzissa im hingelegt hatte.

„Ich wollte mich bei ihnen Bedanken für ihre Freundlichkeit! Und möchte sie nun nicht weiter belästigen. Ich…", Harry stockte, „Professor Malfoy?"

„Ähm… Ja der bin ich kennen wir uns? Und warum können sie ans Tageslicht"

„Natürlich! Sie sind doch mein Lehrer! Und haben mir erst meine Prüfung gestellt! Sie müssen mich kennen! Es gibt dazu kaum jemand der mich nicht kennt!"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe sie noch nie gesehen. Wie heißen sie überhaupt?"

„Sie kennen mich wirklich nicht? Wie lange war ich bloß weg? Ich bin Harry Potter!"

_So schon wieder vorbei. Ich weiß wirklich kurz aber ich hab no ein längeres auf Lager das ich auch gleich an meine Beta schicke. So ich hoffe ihr fandet es gut und vergebt mir für die lange Wartezeit. _

_Bis dann. (Reviews please.)_

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	11. Verwandlung

**Verwandlung**

_So da binn ich wieder ich hoffe euch gefällts. Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet doch mir hat irgendwie die Lust gefehlt ins Internetcaffee zu Fahren und zu Uppdaten. _

_Viel Spaß _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

„Sie kennen mich wirklich nicht? Wie lange war ich bloß weg? Ich bin Harry Potter!"

Stille. Keiner sagte etwas. Nicht einmal Salomon, der kaum eine Ahnung hatte was vor sich ging.

„Aber wie? Du siehst so anders aus! Woher sollen wir wissen, dass du wirklich Harry Potter bist?"

„Stellen sie mir doch einfach eine Frage. Irgend etwas, was nur der echte Harry Potter wissen kann."

„Lass mich mal überlegen! Ah ich habe es! Was war deine Prüfung, und in welche Gruppe wolltest du eintreten?"

„Meine Aufgabe war es Balthasar, den Vampir, zu einem Treffen zu bewegen. Ich wollte und will in die Sekte der Finsternis! Werde ich nun aufgenommen, auch wenn ich gebissen wurde?"

„Narzissa, Salomon, könntet ihr hoch gehen? Danke! Ich habe Geschäftliches mit Harry zu besprechen!" fragte Lucius Narzissa und Salomon, bevor er sich wieder Harry zu wandte. „Hat dich Balthasar gebissen?"

„Ja."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Du müsstest tot sein! Balthasar war kein Geborener. Außer…"

„Außer was Mr. Malfoy?"

„Außer du bist das Kind aus der Prophezeiung."

„Welche Prophezeiung?"

„Die Vampirprophezeiung! Die wir im Unterricht besprochen haben.

_Das Kind mit der Macht den Krieg zu entscheiden,_

_Der Seite des Lichtes geboren,_

_Wird erwachen durch den Kuss des Blutrünstigen,_

_Er wird zu ihresgleichen werden, _

_Und nicht das Reich des Todes betreten,_

_Wie so viele vor ihm,_

_Doch wird er nicht wie sein Schöpfer gefesselt sein,_

_Er wird zwar schwach sein,_

_Schwächer als je zuvor,_

_Doch er wird zum neue Schöpfer einer Blutslinie der Untoten,_

_Durch seinen Unheil bringenden Kuss,_

_Und wenn das Licht glaubt es hätte Verloren,_

_Wird seine Bestimmung sich erfüllen,_

_Und der Krieg zwischen Hell und Dunkel wird enden._

Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich wieder."

„Doch was soll das mit schwach heißen? Klar ich habe mich schon besser gefühlt, aber auch schon schlechter!"

„Warte. Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee, was gemeint sein könnte. Versuche mal einen Zauber zu wirken. Hier." Damit reichte Malfoy Harry seinen Zauberstab (Also den von Malfoy).

„Wingardium Leviosa." Nichts tat sich.

„Was? Lumos," versuchte es Harry noch einmal, doch wieder nichts.

„Das dachte ich mir. Deine Magie ist vernichtet."

„WAS? Ich bin ein SQUIB?"

„Das glaube ich nicht! Nur das du erst langsam wieder Magie aufbauen musst."

„Wie soll ich das bitte machen?"

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum Erstklässler nur so einfache Zauber lernen?"

„Weil sie noch nicht stark genug für andere Zauber sind?"

„Richtig Harry! Deine Magie ist wie ein Muskel, du musst sie trainieren damit du besser wirst."

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Du wirst die erste Klasse besuchen!"

„WAS? Sehe ich aus wie ein Erstklässler?"

„Nein, aber das lässt sich ändern! Wir werden einen Verjüngungszauber über dich sprechen! Du wirst nicht so aussehen wie Harry Potter, da du dich durch den Biss verändert hast. Du wirst so aussehen wie der elfjährige Vampir Harry. Du wirst auch einen anderen Namen annehmen. Damit keine Fragen aufkommen, sagen wir einfach, wir hätten dich adoptiert. Okay?"

„Ja. Und wie soll ich heißen?"

„Such dir was aus."

„Also ich möchte weiterhin Harry als Vornamen. Und als zweiten Vornamen Salazar, da ich sein Nachkomme bin. Und…"

„Du bist Salazars Nachkomme? Das ist doch Voldemort."

„Ja. Doch der Hut hat es mir erzählt. Ich habe dann nachgeforscht und entdeckt, dass ich reinblütig bin. Mein Großvater, mütterlicherseits, war Zauberer, er stammte von Hufflepuff ab, und war mit einer Erbin Slytherins, die eine Squib war, verheiratet. Weil er aber dachte, sie wäre ein Muggel, hatte er ihr um der Liebe Willen nie gesagt, dass er zaubern konnte. Zusammen bekamen sie dann meine Mutter. Diese heiratete dann den reinblütigen James Potter, der von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw abstammte. Ich dachte, dass sie nicht meine Eltern gewesen wären, doch da hatte ich mich getäuscht."

„Wow. Du bist mit allen vier Gründern verwandt?"

„Ja. Doch Slytherin ist mein Lieblings-Vorfahr. Alle anderen sind nur Heuchler!"

„Okay. Und dein Nachname?"

„Lord Grindelwald! Als letzter Nachfahre werde ich den Titel annehmen!"

„Grindelwald? Das geht nicht Harry! Wenn du Grindelwald heißt, bedeutet das Ärger!"

„Ja, aber ich bin mit Grindelwald verwandt, wenn auch nur sehr weit entfernt. Aber ich bin der letzte männliche Nachkomme. Und ein Bluttest würde das bestätigen. Aber nicht so ein billiger wie der bei Gringotts! Und warum sollte das nicht gehen?"

„Ganz einfach! Grindelwald war einer der dunkelsten Lords der Geschichte. Daher würde Dumbledore dich niemals auf seine Schule nehmen. Und mit dem Namen Grindelwald würde das Ministerium ein Auge auf dich werfen. Verstehst du jetzt, warum das nicht geht?"

„Ja.", gab sich Harry geschlagen, „Aber dann nenne ich mich mit Nachnamen Odin! Harry Salazar Odin."

„Odin? Den obersten Gott der germanischen und keltischen Mythologie? (Sorry wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, aber über Odin und Co. lässt sich so wenig finden.) Warum gerade Odin?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Ursprungsmagie aus den Runen entstand, und daher Odin der ist, der den Zauberern ihre Magie gab. Überlege doch mal. Thor konnte aus seinem Hammer Blitze abfeuern! Was machen wir also mit unserem Zauberstab? Genau dasselbe! Also ist der alte Glaube der Wikinger der Ursprung der Magie!"

„Das wäre unmöglich! Aber wir müssen dieses Gespräch ein anderes Mal vertiefen. Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Aber jetzt zum nächsten Problem. Du bist jetzt ein Vampir, und das bedeutet Probleme für dich. Du bist zwar gegen die Sonne immun, aber wie sieht es mit Blut aus? Du wirst wahrscheinlich nicht so viel brauchen wie ein normaler Vampir, doch trotzdem wirst du welches trinken müssen! Ebenfalls musst du die Verwandlung erlernen. Ich werde einen Vampir aus der Bruderschaft bitten, dir dabei zu helfen. Ebenfalls werde ich alles mit unserem Oberhaupt abklären, was deine Aufnahme und so angeht. Wir nehmen normal keine Erstklässler. Aber du bist ja nicht wirklich einer. Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir übermorgen in die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium gehen?"

„Ja. Das ist schon Okay. Ähm, könnte ich Draco schreiben?"

„Nein. Aber du kannst ihn in drei Tagen mit mir besuchen kommen. Er muss doch seinen Adoptivbruder kennen lernen," meinte Lucius Malfoy mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Das ist natürlich noch besser! Wie lange war ich eigentlich weg?"

„Du warst fast ein Jahr weg. Draco hat in ein paar Wochen seine UTZ-Prüfungen."

„Wow."

„Ich werde dich nun auf dein Zimmer bringen, du musst natürlich nicht in den Katakomben bleiben, da dir die Sonne ja nichts ausmacht. Morgen spreche ich dann den Zauber über dich. Also schlaf gut. Ach, und wenn du was brauchst musst du nur einmal schnipsen, und ein Hauself wird dir helfen. Bis Morgen."

Das Zimmer wirkte sehr edel. Der Boden und die Möbel waren aus einem dunklen Holz gefertigt. In der Mitte stand ein großes Himmelbett mit grüner Bettwäsche. An einer Wand stand ein gigantischer Kleiderschrank, daneben stand ein großer Spiegel, der golden eingerahmt war. Genau auf diesen schritt er zu.

Als er in ihn hinein sah, erschrak er. Der Junge in dem Spiegel war nicht Harry Potter. Er hatte nun langes schwarzes Haar, war etwas größer, und seine Konturen wirkten femininer. Seine Augen waren auch nicht länger grün, sondern eisblau. Doch was Harrys Blick auf sich zog war seine Stirn. Die Narbe war weg. Und nun strahlte er eine Überlegenheit aus, wie er es nur von Lucius und Draco kante.

Als Harry sich ins Bett legte schlief er sofort ein, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er noch so erschöpft war. Das war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit nur mit Lucius Malfoy geredet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn eine piepsige Stimme.

„Mr. Odin, Sir. Würden sie in den Speisesaal kommen? Lady Malfoy hat das Frühstück angerichtet."

„Ähm… Ja. Einen Moment."

Harry nahm sich aus dem Kleiderschrank ein grünes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Er verschwand damit in das Badezimmer, welches an seinen Raum angebaut war, um sich zu waschen. Als er wieder hinaus kam, brachte ihn der Hauself in den Speisesaal. Dort warteten bereits alle Malfoys, außer Draco, auf ihn.

„Ah, Harry. Na wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?" überfiel Narzissa Malfoy Harry sogleich.

Total überrumpelt antwortete Harry, noch etwas schläfrig. „Ja, vielen Dank Mrs. Malfoy."

„Ach, sage doch Narzissa oder Mutter. Du bist ja schließlich mein Adoptivsohn. Jetzt setze dich erst einmal und iss. Lucius hat schon gegessen. Er musste früh raus. Aber er will gegen Mittag zurück sein."

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen, doch irgendwie hatte er, egal wie viel er aß, immer noch auf etwas Lust. Doch er kam nicht darauf, was es war. Nach dem er sich dreimal den Teller voll geladen hatte, schob er ihn von sich weg.

„Du hast aber einen kräftigen Appetit! Du hast aber auch schon ewig keine Nahrung mehr zu dir genommen."

„Ich weiß auch nicht von was das kommt. Da ist so eine Lust in mir, doch ich kann sie nicht einordnen."

„Ach, vielleicht brauchst du langsam Blut!"

„Wahrscheinlich. Wann wird Lucius den Zauber über mich sprechen?

„Heute Abend. Danach wirst du wahrscheinlich ziemlich müde sein."

„Okay. Wo ist eigentlich Salomon?"

„Ach, der ist oben und spielt mit seinem Zaubertranklabor. Sein Zimmer ist im zweiten Stock. Du wirst hören, welches Zimmer ihm gehört."

So war es dann auch. Als Harry in den zweiten Stock kam hörte er hinter der zweiten Tür rechts das blubbern eines Trankes. Harry schritt auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Salomon gab gerade geriebene Alraunenwurzel in einen giftgrünen Trank, der sich daraufhin rot verfärbte. Dann nahm er seinen Löffel und rührte dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn, und siebenmal dagegen. Danach verfärbte sich der Trank in ein noch dunkleres Rot. Salomon wollte dann noch Schrumpfbohnen hinzugeben, als Harry ihn daran hinderte.

„Hey, was soll das?" wurde Harry von Salomon angefahren.

„Wenn du die jetzt hinzu gibst, dann ist der Trank futsch. Du solltest ihn erst eine halbe Stunde köcheln lassen," antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Oh, danke."

„Kein Problem. Aber für was brauchst du einen Heiltrank?"

„Den mache ich für Onkel Severus. Er bringt mir bei wie ich Tränke brauen kann! Er hat mir auch das Labor geschenkt."

Bei dem „Labor" handelte es sich um eine zwei Meter lange Arbeitsfläche mit einem Regal an der Rückseite. In dem Regal befanden sich mehrere beschriftete Gefäße. Am rechten Ende stand ein kleiner Kessel, in den zwei Liter passten, auf einer Erhöhung.

„Ach, Snape gibt freiwillig Unterricht? Findest du, er ist ein guter Lehrer?"

„Ja, der Beste! Keiner kann die Tränke mit so viel Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit brauen wie er."

„Und seine Methoden?"

„Die sind echt gut. Zuerst gehen wir einen Trank theoretisch durch, und dann legen wir alles zum brauen bereit."

„Hört sich nach einem besseren Lehrer an als den, als ich ihn hatte."

„Das hat Draco auch immer gesagt. Ist Onkel Sev echt so gemein zu dir, wie Draco immer sagt?"

„Was, Draco redet über mich? Wann?"

„Die ganze Zeit! Er hört gar nicht mehr damit auf. Manchmal kann er ganz schön nerven. Aber nach den ganzen Jahren gewöhnt man sich daran."

„Jahren?"

„Ja. Seit der Dritten oder so."

„Wow!"

„Oh, mein Trank!"

So saßen Harry und Salomon noch denn ganzen Vormittag zusammen, und brauten Tränke. Und nach dem Mittagessen machten sie dann noch weiter, bis Lucius nach Hause kam.

„So, entspanne dich! Du musst jetzt ganz locker werden! Gut?", begann Lucius und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der in einem Kreis aus Runen stand, „Also dann. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat. Eramanium eh karbinium le kjera mat."

Ein grelles Licht schoss aus dem Rand des Kreises, und machte das hineinsehen unmöglich.

Als das Licht verschwand stand ein 10, fast 11 jähriger Junge vor ihm. Harry Salazar Odin.

_Und wie wars? Danke an alle für die Reviews. Und einen besonderen Dank an InaBau fürs Beta lesen. _

_Bis dann _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


	12. Der Vampirlord

**Der Vampirlord**

_Freut euch das neue Kapitel ist da. Ich weiß ewig lang usw. aber…_

_Freut euch einfach!!! ;-p Hab jetzt endlich selber Internet._

_Viel Spaß _

_Harrys dunkle Seite_

Harry hatte nun schulterlanges schwarzes Haar das ihm wie Seide vom Kopf glitt. Er hatte einen kleinen zarten Körper. Seine eisblauen Augen jedoch hatten sich aber nicht verändert. Sie waren das einzige Zeichen dafür was ihm schon alles widerfahren ist.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es noch ziemlich früh. Er streckte sich und lies seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Er musste daran denken das er seinem Paten bald wieder gegenüberstand. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Würde Sirius ihn überhaupt sehen wollen, nachdem was er getan hatte? Wegen ihm war Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen, warum sollte er ihm vergeben? Er verdrängte diese Gedanken und stand auf. Als er dann aufstand war er erst erschrocken das alles um ihn herum so groß schien, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein was am Abend zuvor geschehen war. Er war nicht länger 17 Jahre alt sondern 10. Was Draco wohl sagen würde? Er vermisste ihn sehr. Mehr als er einen Freund vermissen sollte. Und das wunderte ihn. War er vielleicht verliebt? Harry schob den Gedanken erschrocken beiseite und widmete sich seinem Kleiderschrank.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte Klopfte es an derselben. Harry öffnete sie und fand Narzissa vor sich stehen. „Ja?"

„Ich wollte dich wecken kommen. Du in einer Stunde mit Lucius ins Ministerium zur Adoption."

„So früh?"

„Ja das alles kann dauern. Und danach will Lucius mit dir noch zu Artimis, einem Vampir."

„Oh! Das ist gut!"

Eine Stunde später stand Harry mit Lucius zusammen vor dem Büro für Magische und nicht Magische Adoptionen. Sie traten zusammen ein und Lucius hatte seinen Arm Väterlich um Harrys Schulter gelegt.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy! Schön sie zu sehen! Und das muss dann wohl Harry Salazar Odin sein?"

„Ja, Sir." Antwortete Harry dem alten Mann. Er musste sicherlich auf die 80 zugehen, sein Gesicht zierten schon viele tiefe Falten.

„Also Mister Kratz! Wir wollen eine Adoption hinter uns bringen. Kann es losgehen? Wir haben es eilig!" Fragte Lucius eiskalt und überheblich.

„Ja, ja. Natürlich. Sofort. Setzen sie sich doch bitte."

„Mister Odin ihr voller Name lautet Harry Salazar Odin, korrekt?" fragte Kratz mit seiner Feder in der Hand.

„Nein. Mein voller Name Lautet: Harry Salazar Sirius Grindelwald Odin!" Das hatte Harry in letzte Nacht entschieden. Lucius sah ihn für einen Moment überwältigt an.

„Nun gut. Und ihr voller Name lautet: Lucius Malfoy?"

„Richtig!" Antwortete er knapp.

„Nun gut Mister Odin sie wurden wo geboren?"

Zum glück hatte er mit Lucius seinen kompletten Lebenslauf besprochen und so ginge es Stunde um Stunde weiter. Bis sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich fertig waren und das Ministerium verlassen hatten.

Harry und Lucius verließen erleichtert das Ministerium, was Lucius sich natürlich nicht anmerken lies.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Harry?" Fragte Lucius, ohne ihn anzublicken, während sie sich durch die vollen Straßen Londons schoben Richtung Tropfender Kessel.

„Es war einfach meine Entscheidung! Ich bin 17 Jahre alt da darf ich doch wohl meinen Namen selbst wählen!" fuhr Harry Lucius ungehalten an.

„Aber…" Wollte Lucius empört ansetzen doch Harry schnitt ihm einfach das Wort ab. „Nein nichts, aber! Ich habe mich dafür entschieden und das war's!"

Ruckartig fuhr Lucius Malfoy herum und packte Harry an der Schulter, sein eiserner Griff schmerzte Harry sehr was er sich natürlich nicht anmerken lies. Lucius zog ihn in eine dunkle Gasse und blickte ihn wütend und eiskalt an. „Unterbrich. Mich. Niemals. Verstanden?!" Zischte ihn Lucius durch die Zähne gepresst an.

„Misch du dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, Malfoy!" Gab Harry wütend zurück. Wie konnte er es nur wagen mit ihm, Lord Harry Odin, so zu reden? Doch darauf hin hob Lucius seine Hand und lies sie auf Harrys Gesicht niederfahren.

„Du wirst mir gehorchen! Verstanden!" schrie Lucius wie von Sinnen.

Was dann geschah würde er nie wieder vergessen. Harrys Haut war nicht mehr Weiß sondern wurde Grau. Seine Augen pulsierten Blutrot und die Pupillen waren schwarze Schlitze. Die Eckzähne wuchsen ein gutes stück und wurden spitz. Was Lucius am meisten schockte waren die schwarzen ledrigen Flügel die aus Harrys Rücken brachen. Vor ihm stand nun Harrys Vampirgestalt. Doch Harry war kein einfacher Vampir, mit denen Lucius so leicht fertig wurde, wie Lucius entsetzt feststellen musste. Harry war ein Vampirlord, die mächtigste Sorte Vampir überhaupt. Vor ihm gab es nur wenige Vampirlords. Nur ihnen war es vorbehalten eine neue Blutslinie zu schaffen. Einer der wenigen Vampirlords war Dracula. Und nun stand Harry vor ihm und blickte ihn mit seinen roten vor Hass blitzenden Augen an. So mussten sich die Muggel einen Dämon vorstellen.

„Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder. Oder du stirbst!" Sprach Harry mit Grabes Stimme. Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte lies er Feuerbälle in seiner Hand entstehen.

„J-Ja. Tut mir leid Harry. Es ist schließlich dein Name." Lucius wich immer weiter zurück und stieß letztendlich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Und genau in dem Moment kamen drei Muggel in die Gasse gelaufen. Ein Mann, auf dessen Schultern ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht 5 Jahren saß und eine Frau, die seine Hand hielt. Sie standen wie erstart da und blickten auf seinen Rücken. Lucius konnte gerade noch erkennen wie Harrys Nase schnupperte und sich ein unheimliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte. Dann fuhr Harry herum und schleuderte seine beiden Feuerbälle auf den Mann und die Frau. Diese trafen sie dann in den Bauch uns schleuderten sie gegen einen Müllcontainer. Das Mädchen fiel von den Schultern des Mannes und blieb zitternd am Boden liegen und die Eltern waren wahrscheinlich tot. Harry schritt langsam auf das Kind zu und beugte sich zu ihr herunter und hob sie hoch. Das kleine Mädchen riss geschockt ihre Augen auf als Harry seine Zähne in ihren Hals schlug. Dann sank sie leblos in seinem Armen zusammen.

Es war nicht mehr Harry der das Blut des Mädchens trank sondern ein Wesen das tief in seinem inneren Wohnte. Etwas von dem Harry nichts wusste und das erst seit kurzem da sein konnte. Dieses _Ding _griff so schnell an das Harry nicht die Spur einer Chance hatte sich zu wehren und ihm die Kontrolle über den Körper überlassen musste. Und das Wesen, der Vampir, labte sich am Blut des Kindes. Er spürte wie er die Lebenskraft des jungen Mädchens in sich aufnahm. Doch das Kind war nicht einfach tot es lieferte noch einen schwachen Kampf im Geiste um den Körper in das die Seele gezogen wurde doch das Kind war zu schwach und so bezwang er die Seele ohne große Schwierigkeiten doch ein kleiner Teil von ihr blieb in ihm zurück, lebte in ihm weiter, tief auf dem Grund seiner Seele. Das was das Kind ausmachte, die Lebensfreude, die Naivität und der Spaß am Leben. Als das Kind nur noch eine Hülle war lies er von ihr ab und ging zur Frau. Auch ihr Leben nahm er in sich auf. Doch der Kampf war anders, intensiver und dennoch gewann Harry. Doch wie bei dem Kind blieb ein Teil der Frau in Harry zurück. Die Liebe die sie für ihre Familie empfand, und den Schmerz tief in ihrem innern den Harry nicht einordnen konnte. Den Mann lies er unangerührt.

Er hatte seinen Durst gestillt.

Und verwandelte sich wieder zurück und wurde wieder kleiner. Lucius war in seiner Panik gar nicht aufgefallen das Harry als Vampir gut zwei Köpfe größer war als er selbst. Harrys Klamotten hingen nur noch in fetzen an seinem schmächtigen Körper und sein Gesicht war voller Blut. Doch Harry fiel plötzlich zu Boden und schrie er hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf seinen eigenen Körper ein. Harry zwang den Vampir wieder zurück und Sperrte ihn in ein Verlies, von dem er wusste das es nicht ewig halten würde doch es musste fürs erste reichen.

„Alles Okay Harry?" fragte Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry lag immer noch keuchend am Boden. „B-bestens. Lass uns gehen." Harry rappelte sich gerade vom Boden hoch was zu seiner Verwunderung ohne mühe ging. Harry dacht es würde ihm schwer fallen noch mal auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch er fühlte sich nicht schwach sondern stärker.

„Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten Harry. Aber du willst so weitergehen?"

Harry blickte an sich herab und bemerkte das er fast nackt war. Lucius richtete Harry mit ein paar Zaubern wieder her und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

_Und ich hoff es hat euch gefallen!!! _

_Das nächste kommt bald wieder. (Hoff ich) Ach ja und das wird keine _

_Mr. __gosu-mega-hyper-superman Geschichte. Und ja er kommt noch mit eurem Liebling zusammen. Bis dann mal._

_Harrys dunkle Seite_


End file.
